Summer 1998
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Harry et Ron ont passé tout leur été au Terrier, dans l'espoir d'oublier les horreurs de la guerre, sans Hermione...jusqu'à une certaine soirée d'aôut 1998...Au plaisir de vous divertir!
1. Le retour de Ginny

Bonsoir =) Voici ma nouvelle petite histoire...Un petit aperçu de l'été qui a suivit la guerre... J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Un grand merci aux lecteurs/ revieweurs de ce premier chapitre :)

xxx

_Summer 1998_

Ce matin, tout était calme dans le charmant petit village de Loutry St Chaspoule. A quelques collines du village s'élevait le terrier des Weasley qui paraissait plus paisible que d'habitude, comme s'il était à présent inhabité. Mais en réalité, il ne l'était pas. La salle de séjour éclairée par la lumière ocre de l'aube était un peu plus désordonnée qu'avant, et l'on pouvait apercevoir des particules de poussières voleter dans l'air avec la luminosité du soleil. C'était comme si Molly ne s'était plus occupé de son intérieur depuis un moment. La cuisine, pas plus rangée que le living room était toute aussi déserte. Le terrier, silencieux et immobile tournait au ralenti. Enfin...presque.

Une silhouette dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et atterrit dans la cuisine, venant troubler le silence et le calme. Ron regarda Harry, déjà planté devant le frigo à en sortir une brique de jus de citrouille, tandis qu'il descendait difficilement les dernières marches.

"Rien de mieux qu'un bon jus de citrouille plein de vitamines C pour commencer la journée !" trancha Harry dans un sourire en remplissant généreusement les deux grands verres posés devant lui sur le plan de travail.

Ron bailla et se frotta les yeux dans un soupir, déambulant comme un zombie jusqu'à la table de la cuisine.

"Par Merlin, tu m'as sorti du lit avec les poules..." maugréa t-il en regardant l'horloge des Weasley accrochés au mur, tout en s'affalant sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Harry se retourna dans un sourire.

"Les Poules? Il est dix heures passé, Ron." dit -il avec amusement en venant déposé le verre de jus de citrouille sur la table devant Ron.

"Et puis une journée aussi magnifique n'attends pas. Je te signale que j'ai ma revanche à prendre sur notre Quidditch d'hier !"

Ron sourit, en se remémorant leur partie de la veille.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai...la raclée que je t'ai mise...Mais est ce que tu crois qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça du Quidditch si on ne joue qu' à deux?" plaisanta t-il. Harry haussa les épaules.

"L'important c'est de s'amuser. Allez bois, grincheux."

Ron bu son jus de citrouille sans conviction et reposa son verre dans une grimace.

"Putain, c'est quoi, ça? J'ai jamais bu un truc aussi acide et répugnant...bon peut être à part le polynectar..." corrigea t-il en grimaçant encore plus.

Harry faisait presque la même tête.

"J'avoue, il doit être un peu vieux..." supposa t-il en regardant la date de péremption, sur la brique.

"Ca fait combien de temps qu'on a pas fait les courses?" demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

"Un certain temps...et aussi un certain temps qu'on à pas rangé..." ajouta Ron dans un soupir, en parcourant des yeux l'anarchie du salon. Harry et Ron restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, trop occupés à estimer l'ampleur des dégâts. Des papiers d'emballages se répandaient un peu partout, ainsi que des boîtes de pizza, parmi des fringues éparpillées...Un véritable cafarnaeum. Ils avaient passé des jours et des jours seuls au Terrier tous les deux, et cela avait laissé quelques traces.

"Il faudrait peut être ranger avant que Ginny ne rentre, non?" suggéra Harry en posant son regard dans celui de Ron.

"Est ce que tu sais quand elle rentre, exactement?" s'enquit le jeune roux.

"Maintenant!" annonça une voix féminine et joyeuse, les faisant aussitôt tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée, un air de surprise figé sur le visage. Ginny Weasley se tenait sur le pas de la porte, radieuse dans sa jolie robe vert menthe à l'eau. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant se répandaient d'une manière disciplinée sur ses épaules, ses lèvres brillaient et ses yeux avaient été légèrement noircis. Elle était magnifique et rayonnante.

"Hello les gar..." Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et pénétra dans le terrier, ses yeux se bloquant sur le salon désordonné.

"Wow. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ici?" demanda t -elle en leur faisant de gros yeux. Ron ne répondit rien, un peu gêné, et Harry fut le premier à bouger.

"Rien, heu... On...on s'est un peu laissé allé depuis quelques jours..." balbutia t-il.

"Un peu laissé allé?" répéta Ginny, aussi amusée qu'effarée. Elle regarda Harry qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et qui continuait d'avancer vers elle.

"Disons que...on était tellement déprimé quand t'es partie qu'on avait même plus le goût de ranger après..." plaisanta le jeune sorcier en arrivant devant elle. Ginny le fixa avec un air amusé, avant de pouffer de rire.

"Quel baratineur ce Harry Potter..." marmonna t-elle en hochant la tête.

"Un peu, j'avoue." rit -il dans un grincement de dents. " Mais tu m'as manqué. Et ça c'est pas du baratin..." ajouta t-il dans un murmure en se penchant sur elle. Il empoigna ses joues et l'embrassa sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un mot. Contre ses lèvres, Ginny sourit et se laissa embrasser.

"Tu piques..." rit -elle, toujours contre ses lèvres, en venant l'embrasser à son tour. Elle lâcha son sac à main par terre et passa ses mains autour du cou de Harry. Ron les fixa quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer fortement.

"Oh non...Pas dès le matin..." marmonna t-il en laissant sa tête tomber contre le bois de la table.

"Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, crétin!" rétorqua Ginny en se détachant de Harry.

Ron releva la tête et roula des yeux.

"Ca va...Ca faisait à peine une semaine que t'étais partie en vacances chez Luna!"

"L'écoute pas, il a pas arrêter de me demander quel jour tu rentrais..." dit Harry dans un sourire.

"Faux, archi faux." contrecarra Ron, que Ginny fixait dans un sourire. Elle se rapprocha de son frère, se pencha à son niveau et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

"Bonjour quand même." dit t-elle en se détachant de sa peau.

"Ouais, salut...Bon, maintenant que tu es là, j'imagine que tu seras d'accord pour nous aider à ranger notre bordel, on a besoin d'une fille, c'est plus doué pour ce genre de chose..." dit Ron sur un ton naïf et sur de lui. Comme s'il lui parait évident qu'elle allait accepter.

"Compte la dessus !" rétorqua la rouquine effarée en pouffant de rire. Elle traversa la cuisine pour aller se servir un verre de jus de citrouille, et Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé.

" Heu, Ginny, évite le jus de citrouille..." la prévint Ron. Ginny porta la brique à son nez et la reposa bien vite dans une grimace.

" Effectivement, à bien y réfléchir, j'en ai plus très envie..." plaisanta t-elle.

Finalement, elle se servit un verre d'eau au robinet.

"Alors, comment va Luna?" demanda Harry.

"A merveille, fidèle à elle même." répondit Ginny après avoir bu une gorgée, en souriant à son amoureux.

"Et vous avez fait quoi, pendant vos petites vacances?" enchaîna Ron. "Chercher des nargoles partout, planter des prunes dirigeables?" spécula t-il dans un sourire narquois. Ginny le toisa dans un soupir.

"Te moque pas d'elle, Ron." ordonna t-elle.

"Quoi?" s'indigna Ron. "Je me moque pas d'elle, Ginny, j'aime beaucoup Luna tu sais. C'est ma Serdaigle préférée!" protesta t-il sur un ton gamin, choqué par les mauvaises intentions que lui prêtait sa soeur. "Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous aviez fait de vos vacances." conclut -il dans un haussement d'épaule. Ginny lui sourit.

"Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, on s'est reposé, on a fait de grandes ballades tout en ayant des conversations de filles..." se rappela Ginny dans un sourire, faisant aussitôt sourire Harry qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux.

"On a également aider à la rédaction du chicaneur...et on a fait nos devoirs!" termina t -elle fièrement en reposant son verre d'eau sur le plan de travail.

"Vos...devoirs?" répéta Ron au ralenti, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau mot pour lui.

"Vous avez travaillé?" ajouta Harry sur presque le même ton abasourdi que Ron.

"Ben ouais...pas vous?" s'étonna t-elle.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que Ron ne pouffe de rire.

"Ben non, c'est les vacances, Ginny ! Quelle idée..." se moqua t-il dans un rire en hochant la tête. Ginny roula des yeux.

"Je vois. Super sérieux, les mecs! Je vous signale qu'on arrive à la fin du mois d'août et que la rentrée est dans deux semaines, alors il serait temps de relire un peu vos cours..non?" suggéra t-elle.

"Arrête Ginny..." commença Harry dans un sourire. "On croirait entendre Her..."

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase et fit aussitôt glisser son regard sur Ron. Le sourire du rouquin s'était figé. Sa bonne humeur et son air insouciant avaient fait place à un sentiment qu'Harry avait du mal à définir vraiment, mais qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Hermione. Sujet taboo depuis le début de l'été._

_Après la bataille de Poudlard, la mort de Fred, et de malheureusement tant d'autres, la plus brillante de toutes les sorcières de sa génération était partie. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry, ni même à Ron, mais elle avait bredouillé à Ginny qu'elle devait retrouver ses parents et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester pour les funérailles de Fred. Mais sans plus. Et cela faisait à présent un mois et demi qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles, et qu'ils ne parlaient pas d'elle. Ron fuyait toujours le sujet, mais Harry le surprenait de temps en temps, perdu dans ses pensées, dans un mutisme qui n'avait rien d'habituel chez lui. Harry savait bien durant ces moments là, à la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas clairement revendiquer le statut de leur relation d'une manière officielle, Harry savait qu'ils s'étaient liés pendant la guerre, et qu'ils avaient été aussi liés que deux personnes amoureuses ne pouvaient l'être. Et puis, il s'était vite rendu compte que l'absence et le silence d'Hermione depuis tout ce temps avait quelque peu transformé Ron. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi la mort de Fred. Mais le départ d'Hermione avait été de trop. Pourtant, au quotidien, Ronald Weasley était plutôt joyeux, blagueur, passionné lorsqu'ils jouaient au Quidditch, et les moments qu'avaient passé Harry et lui depuis le début de l'été avaient été inoubliables, mais l'absence d'Hermione pesait comme un nuage gris qui venait constamment ternir leur ciel bleu._

"Mm...Quoi qu'il en soit", reprit Ginny, brisant un silence qu'elle devinait bien trop pesant pour son frère vu sa tête, "J'ai un truc à vous dire. Luna et moi, on a eu une SUPER idée!" assura t-elle dans un beau sourire malicieux.

"Je crains le pire, Harry..." plaisanta Ron qui savait toujours rebondir avec humour, même lorsqu'il pensait à Hermione.

"Non mais sérieusement!" protesta Ginny en s'empêchant de rire à la provocation de son frère.

"Et c'est quoi cette super idée?" l'interrogea Harry. Ginny le fixa de son plus beau regard, son sourire s'élargissant à vue d'œil.

"On va organiser une fête au terrier, ce soir même!" annonça t-elle fièrement.

"Une fête?" répéta Ron.

"Ce soir?" rebondit Harry.

"Oui, une fête ce soir!" répéta Ginny, toujours souriante.

"Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dit?" s'énerva légèrement Ron. "T'as vu l'état de la baraque?" Ginny jeta un oeil au salon, devant elle.

"Effectivement, c'est pas du luxe...Va falloir que vous soyez efficace." souligna t-elle dans un sourire. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pff tu parles..et d'abord, pourquoi tiens tu à organiser une petite sauterie?" s'enquit-il. Ginny haussa les épaules.

"Et bien pour commencer, mon cher Ronald, les parents et George sont en Roumanie pour voir Charlie, ce qui nous laisse le terrier pour nous tout seuls, ce qui n'arrive pas tout les jours. Et puis c'est bientôt la rentrée à Poudlard alors avec Luna, on s'est dit qu'avec toutes les horreurs de la guerre et la façon dont tous les élèves s'étaient battus avec courage et solidarité, ça méritait bien une petite fête, non?"

" je...ça se tient." bredouilla Harry, plutôt convaincu.

"Et on peut savoir qui tu comptes inviter?" demanda Ron, toujours sceptique.

"Tu veux dire qui j'ai déjà invité..." corrigea Ginny dans un sourire. "On s'est chargé d'envoyer des hibous dans la semaine avec Luna."

"A beaucoup de monde?" demanda Harry.

"Non..." répondit Ginny, peu convaincante. "Juste...une cinquantaine de personnes..." ajouta t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, n'osant imaginer la réaction de son frère.

"Cinquante personne ici, chez nous?" réagit Ron, choqué.

"Et encore, on a du faire un sacré tri!" se justifia Ginny.

"Que des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, je suppose?" demanda Harry, moins choqué que Ron.

"Non, pas que...Après tout, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard! Des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, bien sûr, mais aussi des Pouffsouffles et... et quelques Serpentards aussi..." balbutia t-elle.

"Malfoy?" tenta Ron en lui coupant la parole. Ginny se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit rien. Cela voulait dire oui. Harry qui venait de comprendre pouffa amèrement de rire.

"Tu rigoles? Hors de Question d'inviter Malfoy!" trancha t-il. Ginny pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et fixa Harry d'un regard très doux.

"Harry...Il faut savoir faire la paix..." lui dit -elle d'une voix douce.

" Pas de Mangemorts dans cette maison, Ginny, t'es devenue folle ou quoi? Ca t'as pas rendu service de traîner chez les Lovegood pendant une semaine..." railla Ron. Ginny roula des yeux.

"Vous êtes lourds...Drago n'est plus un mangemort, Ron. C'est fini, tout ça. C'est un élève comme un autre. Et j'en ai marre de toutes ces rivalités stupides entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentard...Et particulièrement entre toi et Drago, Harry. Quand est ce que vous allez grandir un peu?" lança t-elle assez froidement. Ses paroles firent réfléchir Harry qui baissa les yeux et soupira, légèrement honteux que la fille qu'il avait dans la peau, plus jeune que lui, en plus, souligne son immaturité.

" T'as peut être raison..." reconnut finalement Harry d'une petite voix.

"De toute façon, Drago ne mettra jamais les pieds chez nous, tu peux en être sûre...Il ne fréquente ni les pauvres, ni les traitres à leur sang...Et encore moins les personnes qui correspondent à ces deux critères!" plaisanta Ron, légèrement amer cependant.

"On verra bien." sourit Ginny en traversant la cuisine. "Oh, je voulais aussi inviter Bill et Fleur car ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vu, mais ils sont chez les parents de Fleur, dans le sud de la France...Quand à Percy, il roucoule avec sa nouvelle petite amie Audrey en Irlande!" leur expliqua t-elle en marchant vers Harry. Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de commencer son ascension des nombreuses marche du terrier.

" Au fait, Luna va venir m'aider pour faire les courses, cet après midi...Quand à vous, vous me rangez ce salon de fond en comble, entendu?" raisonna la voix de la jeune rouquine, rendu à mi parcours. Elle était déjà presque arrivée aux dernières marches lorsque Ron se retourna vers Harry en poussant un profond soupir.

"L'horreur...Elle ressemble de plus en plus à maman." remarqua t-il, blasé. Harry sourit et tapota l'épaule de Ron.

"Allez au boulot, mon vieux."

...

A suivre! merci d'avoir lu...j'espère que ça vous plait :)


	2. La fête

Hellooo :) merci a touuuutes les reviews enfin aux posteurs/posteuses de review :)

Tempérance, tu as raison, j'avoue que pour leur scolarité en fait je me suis un peu "lâchée" lol mais j'imaginais qu'ils auraient une année en plus à faire car ils n'auront pas eu une année normale l'année de leur "exil" et de la guerre...donc j'avais supposé qu'on aurait pu leur proposer de faire une année en plus, et c'est pourquoi ils ont une rentrée comme Ginny et Luna. Mais ta remarque était totalement pertinante :) Quand à la légèreté je suis d'accord, j'ai écris une fic beaucoup plus "sombre" après la guerre ou disons plus sérieuse ("Après la Bataille" postée également ici) mais là il est vrai que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger et que j'ai fait l'impasse sur leurs coup de blues certains. Ca peut paraître un peu irréaliste du coup, et je m'en excuse :)

Après ce petit speech, voici la suite. A très vite! xoxo

...

Le ciel rougissant du crépuscule annonçait la tombée imminente de la nuit. Dans l'air se répandait une odeur de feu de bois et de viande braisée - certainement un barbecue - ainsi qu' un délicieux parfum de pomme de terre grillée. La petite soirée de Ginny et Luna battait son plein. Certains invités étaient déjà arrivés depuis plus d'une heure. D'autres se faisaient encore désirer.

Dans le salon du terrier, une musique entraînante raisonnait dans les enceintes de la chaîne stéréo moldue d'Arthur, faisant presque trembler les murs. Un peu plus loin dans la cuisine, un Ron renfrogné rejoint Harry, qui disposait des apéritifs sur un plateau à l'aide de sa baguette.

"Je rêve...Ginny a invité Mac Laggen!" s'indigna t-il, faisant sourire Harry.

"Et alors?"

"Et alors je vais tuer ma sœur, voilà ! Tu n'auras qu'à te consoler avec Cho, Luna m'a dit qu'elle allait arriver." maugréa Ron en faisant un pas vers le salon. Harry roula des yeux et le rattrapa par le bras, alors qu'il était bien partit pour en effet, tuer sa sœur qu'il foudroyait du regard, tandis qu'elle discutait avec Neville et Padma au salon.

"Arrête, Ron." souffla Harry. "Rappelle toi, il faut savoir faire la paix..." dit -il, citant Ginny du matin même. "On doit repartir sur de bonnes bases, et oublier les rivalités passées, tu ne crois pas?"

"C'est ce que tu es allé dire à Malfoy?" lança Ron, narquois en faisant glisser son regard du Drago, qui sirotait une bière au beurre avec une tête d'enterrement, n'écoutant même pas les imbécilité de ses deux seuls vrais amis, Crabbe & Goyle. Harry se racla la gorge.

"Non, je...Il est pas arrivé depuis longtemps, on a pas eu le temps de discuter. Mais si jamais il vient me voir, pourquoi pas..." supposa t-il maladroitement, se mentant à lui même.

Ron rigola et hocha la tête.

"J'aimerais bien voir ça...N'empêche j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il viendrait chez moi." dit Ron, jetant un oeil vers Drago.

"Moi non plus pour tout t'avouer." répondit Harry.

"Peut être qu'en fin de compte, il est assez intelligent ce garçon?" supposa Ron en fixant Harry. Ils firent glisser leurs regards sur Malfoy, tandis que Crabbe à ses côtés, s'esclaffait de rire parce que Goyle s'était étouffé avec une chips.

"...Déjà plus que ses deux acolytes...C'est pas bien dur." fit remarquer Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils explosèrent de rire en se regardant.

Leur petit moment complice fut interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée qui retentit.

"J'y vais...Tu continues?" demanda Harry à Ron en lui montrant les apéritifs à disposer dans les assiettes.

"Ouais, d'accord." soupira Ron en se mettant à l'ouvrage...ou plutôt, en portant un petit four à sa bouche.

"Et ne mange pas tout!" lui lança Harry dans un sourire avant de quitter la cuisine.

Il arriva dans l'entrée, à quelques mètres, et ouvrit la porte. Une belle asiatique au sourire ravageur se tenait droit devant lui.

"Salut, Harry." dit Cho, les yeux brillants.

"Salut, Cho...Ca me fait plaisir." avoua t-il lorsqu'elle le serra furtivement dans ses bras, légèrement surpris par son étreinte.

"A moi aussi..." assura Cho en se détachant de lui. "Tu n'as...tu n'as pas changé." ajouta t-elle en fixant chaque recoin de son visage. Gêné, Harry ne sut trop quoi répondre et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur passé quelques secondes.

"Tu...tu veux peut être entrer?" dit -il maladroitement.

"Ouais...c'est pour ça que je suis venue...a moins que la fête ne soit dehors? Dans ce cas vous vous êtes tous glissés sous une cape d'invisibilité géante car je ne vois pas grand monde..." plaisanta Cho, le faisant rire.

"Ca pourrait être pratique une cape géante, en effet...Mais non, tout le monde est à l'intérieur. Va y, entre, je t'en prie." dit -il dans un sourire, un peu moins nerveux à présent. Sa petite plaisanterie l'avait mis à l'aise. Harry ne ressentait plus rien pour Cho, mais cela lui faisait bizarre de la revoir à nouveau, et de lui reparler car depuis la fin de leur histoire, ils avaient coupé les ponts d'une manière un peu brutale.

"Choooo!" s'écria Luna lorsqu'elle l'aperçu sur le pas de la porte. Elle se précipita vers la Serdaigle qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

"Hello, ma Luna!" sourit Cho dans les bras de son amie. "J'adore ta robe." confia la jeune Serdaigle dans un sourire, en toisant Luna du regard. Luna Lovegood portait en effet une robe rose et rouge qu'elle semblait avoir cousue elle même, en l'agrémentant par ci par là de petits objets bizarres qui la caractérisaient bien. A ses oreilles, pendaient des boucles d'oreilles confectionnées de cerises.

"Merci. J'ai mis du temps à la faire. "confia Luna, fière. Luna avait été suivie par Ginny, qui vint également saluer Cho.

"Salut, Cho. Je suis contente que tu sois venue." dit honnêtement Ginny dans un sourire.

"Merci Ginny, moi aussi...Y a vraiment plein de monde de l'école ! " remarqua t-elle avec un grand sourire en jetant un oeil au salon. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavande, et tant d'autres.

"Ouais, je me suis dit que c'était sympa de tous se retrouver avant la rentrée, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant cet été." expliqua Ginny en haussant les épaules.

"Et tu as eu une super idée." assura Cho. Ginny soupira dans un sourire, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Oui je sais...je suis plutôt géniale comme fille." plaisanta t-elle, faisant sourire Harry. Cho vit la façon dont il la regardait, et se rappela non sans peine qu'à une époque, c'était elle qu'il regardait comme ça. Mais plus maintenant.

"Allez viens Cho, je t'offre un verre." proposa Luna en la traînant par le bras, jusqu'au salon, la sortant de ses pensées. Harry la regarda s'éloigner et Ginny se retourna vers lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

" Tu es content de la revoir, j'imagine, pas vrai?" demanda t-elle timidement. Aussitôt, Harry fit glisser son regard sur Ginny.

"Quoi? Oui, bien sûr, mais...enfin on est amis, enfin je crois...j'veux dire...c'est plus comme avant, et..."

Amusée par tous ses bredouillements, Ginny saisit sa main.

"Du calme, Harry. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'imagine que ça doit te faire quelque chose."

Harry hocha la tête et serra un peu plus fort la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

"Ca ne me fait plus rien. Je l'apprécie, mais c'est tout. Y a que toi." assura t-il dans un murmure. Ginny sentit des papillons prendre leur envol du fond de son estomac.

"Tu sais quoi? Je te promets de ne pas être jalouse si tu parles avec Cho...Si bien sur, tu m'autorise à parler avec Dean..."

Harry jeta un oeil vers Dean et Seamus plus loin, au salon, et reposa ses yeux sur Ginny en acquiesçant d'un sourire.

"Tu es libre, princesse...enfin juste libre de lui parler, hein..." ajouta t-il, la faisant fondre. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Au loin, Cho les regarda furtivement s'embrasser, sentant son cœur se serrer.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens." soupira Lavande Brown en se postant à ses côtés, venant à son tour fixer Ginny et Harry qui ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre, blasée. Cho la regarda, surprise.

" Je savais pas que tu avais flashé sur Harry..." bredouilla t-elle.

Lavande roula des yeux et sourit.

"Non! Je parlais de Ron." dit t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Ron Weasley, qui grignotait des petits fours avec Neville, Seamus et Dean à quelques mètres.

"Oh."

"Il me regarde à peine...C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous." soupira Lavande, dévisageant amoureusement son "Ronron".

Cho caressa le dos de Lavande et leva son verre.

"je te propose de boire pour oublier." plaisanta t-elle. Lavande sourit et vint cogner son verre contre celui de Cho.

"A la tienne." dit -elle, avant de vider son fond de verre, d'une traite. Cho continuait de parcourir la maison des yeux. Il y avait des élèves de leur école un peu partout dans le terrier...Mais il en manquait quelques un.

"Au fait...Hermione n'est pas là?" demanda Cho à Lavande. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu...Je crois que ça fait un moment qu'elle ne traîne plus avec Harry et Ron." expliqua t-elle sans en savoir vraiment plus, tout en piochant dans le saladier de chips que lui tendit Parvati.

...

Cela faisait en effet un moment qu'elle ne les avait pas vu et qu'elle n'avait plus trainé avec eux. Et le trac pesait sur elle comme si lourd rocher venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Et puis subitement, elle détestait sa coiffure, sa robe...ses chaussures. Oh non, elle n'aurait jamais du revenir. Hermione s'arrêta et tritura ses doigts jusqu'à s'en arracher un bout de peau. Elle se trouvait idiote. Plantée devant le terrier, à à peine une trentaine de mètres, dans la nuit et les champs de maïs... Pourquoi diable était -elle revenue sans prévenir...Son estomac se tordait, et ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais. Et encore, elle ne l'avait pas encore revu.

"Allez Hermione...ressaisis toi." se marmonna t-elle en inspirant profondément. "Maintenant que t'es là, il faut avancer." ajouta t-elle comme pour se persuader. Elle reprit sa marche, la démarche branlante. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer leur réaction. Harry, Ginny, tous les Weasley...mais surtout Ron.

...

A suivre :)


	3. Arrivée Surprise

Chapitre trois! Merci de votre fidélité :) xx

/

"Super, merci Seamus, on peut dire adieu aux brochettes..." maugréa Ron, légèrement amusé tout de même, en portant une grille recouverte de brochettes de viande cramées - et encore en feu pour certaines - à l'extérieur du terrier, tandis qu'une fumée épaisse sortait par la porte encore ouverte.

"J'ai pas fait exprès, je..." bredouilla Seamus, qui le suivait à la trace avec un Dean amusé, qui battait l'air avec sa main pour ne pas s'étouffer dans la fumée. Ron avait en effet demandé a Seamus de surveiller les brochettes de viande, mais d'un coup de baguette maladroit, ce dernier les avait toutes faites exploser, amusant pas mal de monde dans le terrier, surtout Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ron avait aussitôt pris les devants en sortant la grille en feu dans le jardin, suivit de Seamus et Dean. Ce dernier remua l'air avec sa main et toussota, tandis que Ron avait posé la grille sur la table du jardin et soufflait dessus pour éteindre les quelques brochettes enflammées.

"Elles ont vraiment bien cramé!" ronchonna Ron en contemplant l'étendue des dégâts.

"Tu veux que je t'aides?" dit Seamus en s'approchant, mais Ron le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

"Non, c'est bon...Ne t'approches plus de ces brochettes, elles ont déja assez souffert." plaisanta t-il à demi, frustré à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir les manger alors que son estomac gargouillait. Seamus soupira, dépité, et Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"bon, c'est pas un drame...on n'est pas la pour manger..." dit -il avec calme, pour relativiser.

"Si c'est un drame, Dean !" protesta Seamus, l'air désespéré, en enlevant un peu de suif de son visage. " Je fais toujours tout exploser, non mais t'imagine ce que ça va donner en potions, cette année?"

"Non, on préfère pas imaginer." plaisanta Ron, qui n'était pas vraiment fâché.

"C'est pas drôle...à chaque fois que je touche une fiole ou un chaudron, il faut qu'il m'expose à la tronche!" constata t-il, blasé.

"tu peux rajouter les brochettes à la liste," plaisanta à nouveau Ron. Seamus ne releva pas mais Ron et Dean échangèrent un regard amusé.

"Je sais pas ce que je vais devenir...Surtout en potions, je n'ose imaginer la tête de...Hermione?" conclut -il dans un froncement de sourcil, en changeant complètement de ton.

Ron, qui soufflait encore sur quelques brochettes pour les éteindre fronça les sourcils à son tour, ne comprenant pas la tournure de sa phrase.

"La tête d'Hermione?" répéta -il en cherchant Seamus du regard, cette phrase lui faisant un choc. Seamus ne répondit pas. Il regardait droit devant lui, le chemin qui menait au Terrier, la bouche entrouverte et sans cligner des yeux. Voyant que Dean faisait à peu près la même tête et qu'il lui avait fait signe du doigt de se retourner, Ron tourna alors la tête. Son regard se figea et il sentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait même plus à cligner des yeux, lui non plus.

Hermione Granger se tenait bien là, devant eux à une dizaine de mètres à peine.

Elle fronça également les sourcils, étonnée de voir Dean et Seamus, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ne trouver que Harry et les Weasley. Mais voyant qu'ils l'avaient vue, Hermione cessa de se poser trop de questions sur leur présence, et s'approcha un peu plus, en faisant des petits pas fébriles, ses mains nerveusement entrelacées.

Elle portait une robe bleu électrique décolletée en V, et ses long cheveux, bien plus longs encore que pendant la guerre, dansaient sur ses épaules dans un désordre qui faisait en fait tout son charme. Elle passa justement une main dans ses cheveux pour bloquer une mèche contre son oreille et s'arrêta, à à peine cinq mètre d'eux. Elle n'était que très peu maquillée. Ses yeux étaient légèrement noircis et du gloss transparent brillait sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Sa beauté naturelle et son intelligence, avait suffit à faire tourner les tête de Viktor Krum, Cormac Mc Laggen et de Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier justement, n'avait toujours pas cligné des yeux. Il avait peur qu'en les refermant, ne serait - ce qu'une seconde, elle en profite pour disparaître de son champ de vision. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit là, devant lui, après une si longue absence. Ron était comme figé, immobile, et silencieux. Hermione se sentait idiote d'avoir provoqué un tel silence qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de sourire à Ron, qui lui, ne souriait pas du tout.

"Salut..." dit -elle dans un murmure timide en regardant Ron, Seamus et Dean à tour de rôle. Mais son regard se reposa bien vite sur Ron. Ce dernier n'avait aucune réaction apparente. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Il la referma légèrement, tandis que Seamus fut le premier à s'approcher d'Hermione.

"Ca alors, Hermione !" dit -il dans un sourire en l'enlaçant furtivement. Légèrement surprise au début, Hermione se laissa faire.

"Je savais pas que tu viendrais ce soir!" dit -il en se détachant d'elle.

"La fête a déjà commencé, tu verras, tout nos potes Gryffondors sont là!" ajouta t-il, tout content. Il en oublia bien vite son expérience malheureuse avec la viande quelques secondes auparavant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"La fête?" répéta t-elle, abasourdie. "Quelle fête?" murmura t-elle à l'intention de Seamus. Mais Dean avait entendu. Seamus écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant plus grand chose à la situation.

"T'es...pas venue pour la fête?" balbutia t-il, largué. Hermione n'eu pas le temps de hocher la tête que Dean s'était approché d'eux. Ron lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne les regardait même plus et fixait ses chaussures, la mine subitement dépitée. Dean attrapa Seamus par le bras ayant remarqué le changement d'humeur brutale de Ron.

"Heu viens, Seamus...Salut Hermione," glissa t-il au passage en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue, "Je crois qu'on a d'autres responsabilités qui nous attendent en cuisine, hein? " pretexta Dean, qui n'avait pas su trouver une meilleure excuse, bien décidé à laissé Hermione et Ron seul, après avoir ressenti une tension plus que palpable entre eux.

"Ah bon? Même après ce désastre?" dit Seamus maladroitement, en suivant Dean qui le tirait par le bras sans vraiment lui laisser le choix. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte du terrier, Ron releva ses yeux vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas non plus bougé d'un mètre. Finalement, ce fut à elle d'avoir l'initiative de se rapprocher, toujours timidement. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si elle l'embrassait, et se contenta de se rapprocher de lui en lui souriant, bien que sa seule envie sur le coup fit de se jeter dans ses bras.

"Si tu savais ce que ça me fait de te revoir..." dit -elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Mais il ne répondit rien, et resta neutre, presque froid. Voyant sa réaction ou plutôt son manque de réaction, Hermione tenta de s'approcher légèrement à nouveau et attrapa sa main.

"Ron..." commença t-elle, avant d'être abruptement coupée.

"T'es là pour quoi?" lâcha t-il, glacial, en lâchant également sa main. Hermione regarda sa main qui avait repoussé la sienne, avant de relever ses yeux vers lui, tremblante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi froid, à part la fois ou il s'était battu avec Harry pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes...Il avait exactement le même regard. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et n'arriva pas à parler tout de suite, balbutiant des onomatopées incompréhensibles.

"Je..."

"Hermione!"

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny qui était sortie du Terrier à la vitesse de la lumière, et qui courrait vers elle -suivit de Harry- venant se jeter dans ses bras, sous les yeux toujours aussi neutres et froids de Ron.

"Seamus m'a dit que t'étais là...Oh je suis tellement contente de te voir...mais qu'est ce que tu fais la? Je voulais te prévenir pour la soirée de ce soir, mais je ne savais pas ou t'écrire." murmura Ginny en la serrant fort.

"C'est pas grave..." confia Hermione qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à être réjouie de retrouver Ginny, vu l'accueil de Ron. En fait,elle avait une folle envie de fondre en larmes mais fit illusion et accueillit Harry dans ses bras chaleureusement.

"Salut, toi." dit -il en fermant les yeux, savourant leur étreinte. Elle lui avait tant manqué.

"Enfin de tes nouvelles...comment tu vas, ma belle ?" lui demanda simplement Harry, en caressant ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas l'assomer de questions. Si elle était partie, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Hermione sourit en enlaçant son cou avec ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille pour lui répondre, ce qui frustra encore plus Ron qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Voir Harry et Hermione enlacés de cette façon l'avait agacé, sans qu'il ne contrôle vraiment ce sentiment. Il se rappela de sa jalousie et de l'avoir vu embrasser Harry à pleine bouche dans la vision que lui avait imposé l' Horcruxe en le torturant. Bien sur, cela n'avait été qu'une illusion et qu'un souvenirs, mais à vrai dire, tout l'énervait à présent. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à là revoir que ses sentiments s'en retrouvaient mélangés et que l'agacement primait sur le reste. Renfrogné et sans dire un mot de plus, il quitta le jardin aussi vivement que si une mouche l'avait piqué, en décochant un regard de tueur à sa petite soeur.

"Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Ginny" grogna t-il d'une voix forte. Il se moquait éperdument que les autres, et même Hermione, ne l'entendent. Ginny fronça les sourcils et le suivit du regard.

"De quoi tu parles?" s'étonna t-elle, avant qu'il ne la coupe avec virulence.

"Ne va pas me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence en plus!" dit -il dans un rire amer silencieux, juste avant de s'engouffrer dans le terrier, en claquant la porte derrière lui, les laissant en plan.

"Ron!" l'appela Ginny, en faisant quelques pas vers la porte du terrier, pendant que Harry relâchait Hermione. Cette dernière l''avait regardé disparaître dans la maison, la boule au ventre. Tandis que Ginny partagea un regard d'incompréhension avec Harry, Hermione baissa ses yeux presque humides et se mordit la lèvre. C'était un cauchemar.

"Je..." commença t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux que le vent avait plaqué sur son visage.

" Je...je crois qu'il faut que j'aille lui parler." trancha Hermione en regardant Harry et Ginny.

"Ouais, va y." acquiesça Harry. Il sentait que c'était nécessaire, vu la réaction de Ron.

"On se parlera plus tard." ajouta t-il dans un sourire compatissant. Hermione caressa son bras dans un sourire fragile pour le remercier d'être aussi compréhensif, et marcha à son tour jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Derrière elle, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard sceptique. Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressortirait de leur discussion, vu l'état de Ron.

/

A suivre :) Merci à tous pour vos - futures je l'espère- reviews!


	4. Conversation

Bonjour! Suite...enfin la petite (grande) conversation entre Ron et Hermione. J'espère que cela vous plaira...Merci à tous par avance, lecteurs et "revieweurs" !

/

En moins de mots qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Hermione se retrouva tout en haut du Terrier, devant la porte de la chambre de Ron qu'il avait fermé, mais heureusement pas à clé. Elle savait qu'il était là car Dean lui avait subtilement glissé à l'oreille l'avoir vu monter les escaliers, lorsqu'elle était à son tour entré dans le Terrier.

Avec hésitation, elle leva son poing jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta juste avant de frapper. Inspirant profondément, elle se décida finalement à cogner sur le bois. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, et elle n'avait pas envie de rester en froid avec lui. Sa réaction lui avait purement brisé le cœur.

Frappant trois coup, elle ouvrit la porte et y glissa sa tête.

"Ron?" tenta t-elle d'une petite voix. Aucune réponse. Pourtant, elle le vit de dos, ses bras appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Apparemment, il fixait le paysage qui entourait le Terrier, le vent venant jouer avec ses beaux cheveux roux. Il l'avait certainement entendu vu la petitesse de la chambre, mais il ne se retourna pas. Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter et pénétra dans la chambre, referment précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

"Ron, reprit -elle, "s'il te plait...est ce qu'on peut parler?"

"Parler de quoi." maugréa t-il dans un rire silencieux. Il ne s'était pas encore retourné mais au moins, il avait répondu.

"Tu as l'air d'en vouloir à Ginny, mais elle ne savait pas que j'allais venir...d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas moi même pour la fête, et..."

"Détrompe toi, c'est pas à Ginny que j'en veux." la coupa Ron d'une voix rêche sans même se retourner, ni faire vraiment attention à la fin de sa phrase. Hermione soupira et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, essayant de capter son intention.

"S'il te plait, Ron...Tu veux bien me regarder? J'ai tellement de choses à te dire." Le rire amer de Ron se fit plus prononcé, et cette fois, il se retourna, toujours appuyé à la fenêtre.

"Non, sans blague, Hermione. Tu vas peut être enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es barrée aussi brutalement sans nous donner de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps?" cracha t-il froidement. Mais Hermione tenta de faire abstraction de son ton gelé et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à lui dire puisqu'il s'était à présent retourné comme elle l'avait souhaité.

"Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais..."

"Évidemment que je t'en veux!" rétorqua t-il en haussant la voix. "Mais tu crois quoi? J'arrive même pas à croire que tu sois là, que tu sois revenue sans prévenir, comme si rien ne s'était passé..."

"Si tu me laissais au moins m'expliquer!" répondit Hermione, en le coupant, les bras ballants. Ron ne répondit rien et la fixa, attendant donc ses explications.

"Tu sais, pendant la guerre, il s'était passée tellement de choses et..."

"Merci, j'y étais moi aussi. J'ai perdu mon frère au cas ou ça t'aurais échappé." la coupa t-il sur un ton froid et blessé.

"Je sais." soupira t-elle d'une voix plus douce. "Et sache que ça m'a beaucoup affecté aussi, je tenais énormément à Fred." dit -elle après avoir légèrement hésité à prononcer son nom.

"Vraiment?" s'étonna Ron dans un haussement de sourcils. "C'est pour ça que t'es pas restée à ses funérailles, oh oui, c'est tellement logique Hermione..." fit -il remarquer, avec cynisme. Sa remarque la blessa, mais dans le fond, elle savait qu'il se contentait d'exposer les faits. Elle avait été illogique et stupide.

"Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, de partir aussi brusquement." reconnut -elle en soupirant. "Mais après la guerre, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était retrouver mes parents." avoua t-elle, un peu hésitante. "Et j'étais tellement bouleversée par tout ce qui s'était passé que je suis partie, sans réfléchir, comme ça... maintenant que j'y repense je me dits que j'ai eu tort." reconnut -elle, honteuse.

"Oui tu as eu tort." répondit Ron en hochant la tête, toujours énervé. Hermione le fixa tendrement, essayant de le faire se calmer.

"Je sais, Ron... Je sais que j'aurais du te dire au revoir, mais sur le coup, tu vois, j'ai pas réfléchi. Mes parents me manquaient tellement... j'avais juste envie de les retrouver." expliqua t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Comme c'est touchant." railla t-il, amer et moqueur. Le ton froid continuel que prenait Ron ne donnait plus vraiment envie à Hermione de se confier. Elle mettait son cœur à nu devant lui, et il ne cessait de la rembarrer.

"S'il te plait... Essaie de comprendre..." ajouta t-elle tout de même en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

"Arrête, Hermione." répondit -il vivement en la stoppant d'un geste de la main. "Tu sais malgré mon peu d'intelligence il y a beaucoup de choses que je peux comprendre !" contrecarra t-il. Hermione hocha la tête dans un soupir.

"Dit pas ça, tu es intelligent."

"Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre que tu sois partie comme ça," reprit Ron en ignorant sa remarque, "que tu aurais pu faire une telle chose, sans te dire que Harry et moi on s'inquièterait pour toi, sans te dire que peut être, on aurait pu t'aider à retrouver tes parents et surtout sans te demander comme moi je vivrais ça, après la mort de Fred."

"Je sais." admit Hermione, honteuse, en baissant les yeux. "je te l'ai dit...J'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment. J'ai été tellement stupide..." marmonna t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, n'osant même plus le regarder.

"Très, oui." insista Ron. "Harry et moi on a mis des semaines à se demander ou tu pouvais être, et si tu allais nous écrire et si tu allais bien...On ne savait même pas ou te chercher. C'est grand, l'Australie, tu sais ! Alors on a attendu des jours, des semaines...Mais non, rien. Pas une nouvelle. Alors même si tu avais retrouvé tes parents dans le monde moldu, ne me dits pas que tu avais déjà oublié comment on envoi une lettre dans le monde magique!" grogna t-il, de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Hermione rebaissa les yeux, n'ayant même pas envie de se défendre. Il avait tellement raison. Elle avait été d'une stupidité sans nom.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais le temps est passé tellement vite quand je les ai retrouvé, et puis avec ma mère qui a eu ses problèmes de santé, j'ai pas vu le temps passé..." bredouilla t-elle.

"Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer." la coupa Ron sur un ton agressif qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

"J'avais besoin de toi, moi, quand Fred est mort." confia t-il sur un ton de reproche qui fit que

les yeux de la jeune fille se brouillèrent de larmes.

"T'as pas le droit de te servir de lui pour me reprocher d'être partie." murmura t-elle, sur le point de craquer. La mort de Fred était un souvenir trop pénible. Elle se rappellerait toujours voir Ron se ruer sur le cadavre de son frère, en larmes. Cette image la marquerait à vie.

"Pourtant c'est la vérité." reprit Ron, sans s'adoucir, la sortant de ce douloureux souvenirs.

"Ginny avait Harry, et moi je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que sans toi, j'arriverais jamais à passer cette épreuve. Et je n'arrêtais pas non plus de me répéter que la fille que j'aimais le plus au monde avait choisi de me larguer au moment ou je perdais mon frère...Comment j'me suis senti, à ton avis." ajouta t-il en la fixant dans les yeux sur un ton glacial.

Hermione hocha la tête en lui tendant un regard extrêmement doux et sincère. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il parle d'elle comme "la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde", mais au delà de ça, son ton avait été tellement froid et dur qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne le pensait plus une seconde.

"Je ne t'ai pas largué, Ron!" assura t-elle, catégorique en laissant couler une larme de sa joue. "Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi quand j'étais là bas. J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi." ajouta t-elle d'une voix plus douce en essuyant cette même larme qui avait à peine eu le temps d'arriver sur sa joue.

"T'as eu une belle façon de le montrer." répondit -il, dans un rire silencieux, décidément dégouté par son comportement. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et soupira, totalement blasée de la façon dont avait tourné leur relation.

"Quoi que je dises, tu m'en voudras toujours, n'est ce pas?" demanda t-elle timidement, découragée.

"De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment été ensemble, et je crois que c'est tant mieux." maugréa t-il, sans vraiment le penser, et en ignorant totalement sa question. Ces paroles firent plus de mal à Hermione que tous ce qu'il avait pu lui balancer précédemment.

"Ça veut dire quoi, ça?" osa t-elle demander d'une voix rauque en déglutissant.

"Ça veut dire que dans le fond, c'est peut être mieux que ça se passe comme ça." répondit -il d'une voix neutre et assurée.

"Comment, comme ça." chercha t-elle d'une voix éteinte, voulant en finir avec cette conversation qui devenait insoutenable.

"Si tu es capable de partir comme ça dans un moment pareil, Hermione, alors je préfère qu'on finisse maintenant ce qui n'a jamais vraiment commencé, parce que j'ai plus envie de souffrir." dit -il en la fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Justement, le blanc des yeux de Hermione était brillant et larmoyant. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être froid et brutalement honnête. Elle l'avait fait souffrir, comme jamais et une partie de lui même avait eu envie de se venger. Hermione hocha finalement la tête en reniflant.

"Alors pour toi ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé alors que...que je t'ai embrassé? C'était aussi insignifiant que ça pour toi?" demanda t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

"Tu sais très bien que non, Hermione..." répondit -il dans un soupir, "mais tu m'as complètement oublié juste après, en partant comme tu l'as fait. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour toi que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, finalement. Sinon tu ne serais jamais partie comme ça..." dit -il, déçu. Elle le toisa quelques secondes silencieusement, la bouche entrouverte, avant de hocher la tête dans un soupir, les yeux de plus en plus brillants.

"T'as rien compris." dit -elle d'une voix brisée, en reniflant furtivement. Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes et soupira, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme pour se calmer. Puis elle releva la tête vers lui en inspirant profondément, bien décidée à jouer cartes sur table.

"Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, Ronald ! Ça va faire mille fois que tu me le répètes!" s'énerva t-elle enfin. "Mais malgré ça, ça fait dix minutes que je me tue à t'expliquer que je suis sincèrement désolée, et toi tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'on en reste là, parce que t'es pas capable de me pardonner?" s'étonna t-elle, haussant la voix.

"Tu pourrais pardonner ça, toi?" demanda t-il sur on ton de défi.

"Je l'ai fait, Ron!" cria Hermione, qui en avait marre de contenir sa frustration. Cette fois, elle était bien décidée à exploser. "Quand tu es parti alors qu'on cherchait les Horcruxes, j'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie." commença t-elle, la voix tremblante. "Et quand tu es revenu, je t'en ai voulu, beaucoup, beaucoup...Mais j'étais aussi tellement contente de te revoir que j'ai vite oublié tout le reste et que je t'ai pardonné, je crois que je t'aurais tout pardonné. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que moi, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi. Et tu sais très bien que je le suis toujours, et ça me tue qu'on ait cette conversation." avoua t-elle, s'empêchant de rougir et de pleurer. Ron la fixait, plus calmement cette fois, scotché par ses dernières révélations. Il fixait Hermione sans même trouver la force de cligner des yeux. Hermione avait baissé les yeux et regardait entre le sol et le lit de Ron, confuse.

"Tu sais j'ai longuement hésité avant de venir, mais je crois que finalement, j'ai pris la mauvaise décision. Je suis désolée, j'ai eu tort de revenir comme ça, sans prévenir." conclut -elle, la voix tremblante sans même relever la tête.

Elle fit demi tour vers la porte, décidée à partir. Elle était arrivée au bout de leur conversation et ne pouvait plus endurer d'autres reproches, et sa froideur... s'en était vraiment trop. Lorsqu'elle attrapa la poignée de la porte, elle se retourna une ultime fois vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux, de son poignant regard noisette. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais devant son mutisme, elle se résigna finalement.

"Je...Au revoir, Ron." conclut -elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre du rouquin sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle. Ron restait sonné, ses derniers mots résonnants en boucle dans sa tête, tout comme le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers. Il savait qu'elle était entrain de s'éloigner et qu'elle allait partir, mais il était comme cloué sur place, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

/

Suite au prochain chapitre (oui je sais, je suis sadique lol.) A très vite et merci beaucoup de suivre cette petite histoire, ca me fait très plaisir de lire vos reviews à chaque fois ! xx


	5. Dans la cuisine

Bonsoir! Voici la suite. Un **énorme merci** à tous ceux qui passent par là pour prendre le temps de lire et parfois de commenter :) Merci du fond du coeur! Je m'excuse aussi pour le délai, la suite arrive bientôt promis! Bonne lecture :)

/

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, Hermione s'essuya les yeux, et son regard encore brouillé de larmes croisa celui de Lavande Brown, qui écoutait distraitement les malheurs de Seamus qui faisait tout le temps tout exploser et qui, apparament, s'en plaignait à la terre entière. Hermione n'avait pas remarqué, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le Terrier la première fois, que Lavande était présente, et elle ressentit comme un pincement au coeur en la voyant. En effet, elle se rappelait que c'était lors d'une fête un peu semblable à celle ci que Lavande s'était empressée d'embrasser Ron fougueusement sous ses yeux. Alors en la voyant au Terrier ce soir même, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ron finirait encore avec elle avant la fin de la soirée, elle en était persuadée, et fit tout son possible pour chasser bien vite cette pensée trop douloureuse de son esprit.

Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent quelques secondes. Il était difficile de lire sur leurs visages ce qu'elles pouvaient bien penser en se regardant ainsi. Peut être au moment ou, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Hermione avait sauvé Lavande des griffes de Greyback, qui l'attaquait sauvagement. Sur le coup, Lavande avait remercié Hermione rapidement, car la guerre continuait toujours, et surtout, Hermione s'était empréssée de la quitter pour rejoindre les Weasley éffondrés après le décès de Fred, mais elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler depuis, ni même de se revoir. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, d'accord. Mais ce n'était probablement pas ce détail qui ferait que Lavande renoncerait à Ron, Hermione en était persuadée. Hantée à nouveau par cette pensée, Hermione baissa finalement les yeux la première, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine, ou se trouvaient Harry, Ginny et Neville. Harry fut le premier à remarquer les yeux rougis d'Hermione.

"Hermione..." commença t-il, mais elle le coupa dans un sourire qui sonnait bien faux.

"T'en fais pas Harry, ça va. Je venais simplement vous dire que je partais." dit -elle en regardant surtout Harry et Ginny.

"Tu pars sans même me dire bonjour?' s'indigna pour de faux Neville, qui tentait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, vu les traces de larmes séchées sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione sourit et posa son regard sur lui. Elle fit quelques pas et le pris dans ses bras.

"Excuse moi, Neville. Tu vas bien?"

"A merveille." dit Neville en la relâchant." Et si je puis me permettre, Hermione, tu es...tu es très belle ce soir." dit Neville légèrement hésitant en la toisant de bas en haut. Hermione lui sourit tendrement.

"T'es adorable." murmura t-elle en le dévisageant. Il avait encore quelques blessures de guerre, notamment une grande cicatrice ornée de points de sutures au front. La guerre avait fait du mal à tout le monde.

"Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester, Hermione?" s'inquiéta Ginny qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu se passer avec son frère, en haut.

"Oui" assura Hermione dans un sourire triste. "Tu sais je n'aurais jamais du revenir comme ça."

"Bien sur que si." rétorqua Ginny en s'approchant d'elle. "Tu es ici chez toi, tu le sais, non?" ajouta t-elle en caressant son bras. Son geste rassura quelque peu Hermione qui la serra aussitôt fort dans ses bras, en s'empêchant de pleurer.

"Je suis désolée Ginny...J'aurais du être là pour Fred, je m'en veux..." lui confia t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix rauque, toujours blottie contre la jolie rouquine. Ginny sourit tristement et lui caressa le dos.

"Arrête...Je ne t'en veux pas. Personne ne t'en veux. On était juste inquiets pour toi." expliqua Ginny. "Et pour Fred, c'était horrible, et ça l'est toujours...Il n'y a pas un jour sans que je pense à lui, et j'en pleure pratiquement tous les soirs..." avoua t-elle d'une voix plus tremblante, en faisant une légère pause. Ce n'est pas Harry qui l'aurait contredit. A chaque fois qu'il l'a trouvait les larmes aux yeux sur le point de flancher, le nom de Fred se devinant sur ses lèvres tremblantes, il se contentait de la serrer contre lui le plus fort possible, mais il ne savait jamais quoi dire.

"On fait tout pour s'occuper, tu sais." reprit Ginny d'une voix plus claire, Hermione toujours serrée contre elle. "Papa et Maman ont emmené George en Roumanie pour voir Charlie." conclut -elle en s'efforçant un peu de sourire car elle sentait l'émotion la gagner, et en relâchant Hermione.

"C'est bien." répondit la jeune brune en essuyant une larme qui avait bel et bien coulé de sa joue. Ginny soupira, désemparée devant les larmes d'Hermione.

"Pleure pas, ma belle...Pas à cause de mon abruti de frère!" ajouta t-elle d'une voix plus dure. Hermione hocha la tête.

"Ce n'est pas un abruti, Ginny...Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison sur toute la ligne!" avoua t-elle dans un soupir.

"Ron, avoir raison, c'est possible?" s'en mêla Neville avec humour. Hermione esquissa un léger sourire mais hocha la tête.

"Oui il a raison, et maintenant c'est fini. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas vraiment commencé." corrigea t-elle dans un rire essoufflé. Ce fut à Harry de pouffer de rire, sidéré. Il regarda Neville qui avait exactement la même expression que lui.

"N'importe quoi...Ca fait sept ans que ça a commencé!" réagit Neville, faisant sourire légèrement les trois autres.

"Quoi?" s'étonna Hermione en regardant Neville.

"Ben quoi?" dit Neville en haussant les épaules. "On a tous des yeux, Hermione." ajouta t-il dans un sourire entendu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête.

"Non, rien n'a commencé Neville...en tous cas pas pour Ron, il me l'a clairement fait comprendre." conclut -elle d'une voix amère, les yeux baissés.

"Tu veux que j'aille lui parler?" s'en mêla Harry, plein de bonnes intentions.

"Non, surtout pas!" répondit Hermione en lui faisant de gros yeux. "Ça ne servirait pas à grand chose Harry tu sais...C'est...c'est entre nous." ajouta t-elle, hésitante. Harry comprit que c'était personnel, et que désormais, il devait se faire à l'idée que Ron et Hermione étaient plus l'un pour l'autre que de simples amis. Ils avaient désormais leurs problèmes et leurs secrets, dont il n'avait pas à être au courant.

"Mais tu pars vraiment?" enchaîna Harry, une légère crainte se ressentant dans sa voix.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

"De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps, mes parents se seraient inquiétés." répondit -elle.

"Ils sont revenus d'Australie?" s'étonna Ginny.

"On est venu visiter de la famille, provisoirement. Mais ensuite, on repartira là bas." expliqua Hermione.

"Mais...On va te revoir à Poudlard, cette année? " demanda Harry un peu soucieux. "J'veux dire, tu as eu les renseignements sur l'année en plus que l'école propose aux sixièmes années de l'année dernière pour rattraper les cours qu'on à pas eu, à cause de la guerre?"

Hermione acquiesça.

"Oui, je suis au courant Harry...Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir..." confia t-elle en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

"Pourquoi?" s'enquit Harry, qui n'imaginait même pas passer une année à Poudlard sans sa meilleure amie.

"C'est compliqué." se contenta de répondre Hermione, qui ne voulait apparemment pas rentrer dans les détails. "Mais je vous tiendrais au courant, promis." ajouta t-elle, alors que Harry s'approchait d'elle en acquiesçant.

"D'accord...mais j'espère que tu reviendras. Tu m'as manqué, Hermione tu sais. Beaucoup." dit -il quelques secondes plus tard, en la toisant du regard. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour être à son niveau et le serra fort.

"Toi aussi Harry." murmura t-elle tout contre lui, juste avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle le relâcha et serra à son tour Ginny puis Neville.

...

Des minutes qu'elle avait quitté la pièce, et qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées accaparées par Hermione qu'il revoyait en boucle postée devant lui les larmes aux yeux, Ron cogitait et revivait dans sa tête chaque détail, chaque mot de leur conversation.

Dans le fond, Hermione n'avait pas tort. Il avait agit de la même façon lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, et il avait tellement regretté son geste qu'il pouvait imaginer la détresse d'Hermione en le voyant aussi remonté et fermé à toute réconciliation. Car lorsqu'il était revenu après avoir retrouvé Harry dans la forêt de Dean, Ron avait eu peur qu'elle ne le pardonne jamais après être parti aussi lâchement, quelque chose qu'il n'aurais jamais supporté. Et contre toute attente, considéré le caractère bien trempé de la jeune fille, Hermione l'avait tout de même pardonné. Elle était butée, oui, mais dans le fond, c'était une perle et Ron le savait bien. Elle avait une intelligence du coeur qui primait sur ses capacités intellectuelles et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

Ron baissa son regard et l'orienta vers son lit dans un énième soupir. Il avait tout foutu en l'air, comme d'habitude. Sur sa table de chevet trônait son déluminateur. Ce petit objet si précieux qui était censé l'éclairer quand tout allait mal. En fixant quelques secondes l'objet, Ron se rappela que Dumbledore le lui avait légué pour l'aider à retrouver la lumière, en d'autres termes, son chemin lorsqu'il était perdu. Et son chemin, c'était vers _elle_ qu'il devait le mener. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives à ses yeux. Malgré leur prises de becs, malgré son absence...Il n'y avait que vers elle qu'il voulait se diriger. Pris de remords, Ron déglutit et soupira, écœuré par sa réaction. Elle avait fait des kilomètres pour le rejoindre, et il n'avait fait que la repousser. Malgré ses excuses, malgré ses larmes et son regard désespéré...Ron se trouva subitement cruel et bien loin de tout ce qu'il était d'habitude. Etre aussi froid et buté, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et plus il fixait le déluminateur, plus il réalisait qu'avoir repoussé Hermione comme ça était une erreur, et quelque chose dont il n'avait pas du tout envie.

Finalement, il se hâta et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit en trombe. Il dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre, il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre. Après tout, si Dumbledore l'avait aidé à retrouvé Hermione à une époque, ce n'était certainement pas pour la laisser filer pour une broutille quelques semaines plus tard. Ils étaient liés, aussi soudés que deux personnes ne pouvaient l'être, et même ça, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard l'avait senti.

...

A suivre :)


	6. Jalousies

Bonsoir! Et oui, déja la suite :) Bonne lecture à tous et encore et toujours merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire :)

...

"Tu pars déjà, Granger?" lança une voix qu'elle n'entendait pas souvent, mais qui l'énervait toujours un peu.

Entrain de traverser le salon, Hermione se retourna pour trouver Malefoy à quelques mètres, un verre à la main. Il s'approchait d'elle, parmis la foule des autres élèves qui ne faisaient pas forcemment attention à eux.

"Oui, je pars!" répondit -elle assez froidement.

"J'te comprends, l'ambiance est assez miteuse." dit Malefoy dans un sourire qui se voulait presque sympathique.

"C'est ça." répéta Hermione, "l'ambiance est pourrie, c'est rien de le dire." maugréa t-elle en ne pensant qu'à Ron. Drago fronça les sourcils et l'étudia du regard en détails.

"T'es yeux...tu as pleuré. Des problèmes avec Weasley?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas!" s'offusqua Hermione, tout de même surprise par le fait qu'il avait remarqué ses yeux rougis. A croire qu'il avait une certaine sensibilité.

"Ça va, du calme, Granger...je voulais juste me montrer aimable." rétorqua Malefoy en portant son verre à sa bouche. Dans le fond c'était vrai, il n'avait pas été désagréable et Hermione s'en voulut de passer ses nerfs sur tout le monde.

"Excuse moi, je suis un peu à cran" avoua t-elle en croisant les bras.

"Sans blague." rit Drago du bout des lèvres. Hemione répondit à son sourire pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années qu'ils se côtoyaient. Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne baisse les yeux, un peu gênée de la façon dont il la fixait.

"Je...je dois y aller." ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

"Hermione, attends. Je voulais juste que tu saches que...Quand vous êtes arrivé au Manoir avec les rafleurs...et quand ma tante te...enfin te..."

"me torturais?" le coupa Hermione. "C'est ça, le terme exact." ajouta t-elle sur un ton amer. Drago acquiesça, assez retissant.

"Ouais, et ben...je cautionnais pas, et je suis désolé d'être resté dans la même pièce sans rien faire." conclut -il d'une voix plus douce. "Je t'assure que j'ai honte." ajouta t-il, avec autant de sincérité dans ses yeux qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour le croire.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, complètement étonnée de ses excuses, mais même des mois après s'être faite torturée, les supplices de Bellatrix la réveillaient toujours la nuit, et des excuses ne faisaient pas de mal, peut importe de qui elles venaient. Hermione vint caresser son bras, dont la cicatrice "Sang de Bourbe" que Bellatrix lui avait gravé dans la chair ressortait encore un peu. Elle soupira légèrement, cherchant ses mots.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit d'habitude, dit Hermione en levant les sourcils, "c'est oublié n'en parlons plus" mais là, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai oublié...je pourrais jamais oublié ça. D'ailleurs, elle m'en a laissé un souvenirs impérissable!" conclut -elle dans un rire silencieux et amer, en dévoilant à Drago sa cicatrice qu'elle pointa du doigt. Drago regarda fixement l'entaille encore rouge sur la peau d'Hermione, avant de relever furtivement ses yeux vers elle.

"Je sais que tu pourras pas oublier...Et je suis désolé." souffla t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, mal à l'aise.

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé, rien n'est ta faute dans tout ça...Mais je te remercie de t'excuser." reprit Hermione d'une voix plus claire." Et puis ta tante, ce n'est pas toi." ajouta t-elle, en le cherchant des yeux. Drago releva les yeux vers elle, étonné et soulagé par cette phrase.

"Alors tu crois vraiment qu'on peux échapper à sa famille? J'ai tellement de crainte, d'être comme ça un jour..." bredouilla t-il en repensant à la cruauté de sa tante Bella. Hermione hocha la tête dans un léger sourire.

"On ne te demande pas d'échapper à ta famille, Drago...Ce n'est pas parce que cette femme était ta tante, que tu emprunteras forcement les même pas qu'elle et que tu feras les mêmes erreurs. Vous êtes différent...Bellatrix n'avait pas un bon fond. Mais toi, je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Il t'es juste arrivé de mauvaises choses." conclut Hermione, fière de sa tirade. Elle en avait emprunté un bout à Sirius, puisque Harry lui racontait sans cesse la façon dont il le rassurait lorsqu'il avait trop peur de ressembler aux mètres des ténèbres, mais qu'importe, l'important fu que Drago sembla apaiser par cet aveu et lui sourit légèrement.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, Drago." ajouta Hermione sur un ton doux, avant que le sourire du jeune blond s'élargisse encore un peu.

"Merci, Granger." répondit -il en la fixant avec douceur à son tour. "Si tu veux, je pourrais faire des recherches pour savoir si peut être, il existe un moyen de l'enlever..." dit -il en jetant un autre oeil à au creux du bras d'Hermione, on l'inscription "Sang de Bourbe" trônait. Sa remarque fit sourire Hermione qui hocha la tête.

"Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà lu pas mal de trucs, et je pense que malheureusement, rien ne pourra l'enlever...Mais tu peux peut être faire quelque chose pour moi." conclut -elle, intriguant Drago.

"Et quoi?" s'enquit-il.

"Je pense qu'il serait temps que Harry et toi, vous vous réconciliez..."

"Tu me demandes d'aller lui parler?" s'étonna Malefoy. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Et alors? Ça fait sept ans que je le côtoie, tu sais...Il ne m'a jamais mordu." plaisanta t-elle. Malefoy sourit mais ne répondit rien.

"Je vous demande de faire la paix." reprit Hermione. "Je pense qu'il serait idiot de ne pas profiter d'une soirée comme celle ci ou vous êtes réunis..."

"Réunis est un bien grand terme" rit Malefoy. "On ne s'est pas dit un mot."

"Raison de plus! Drago...J'aimerais que tout ça, ça s'arrête...qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases. Regarde, on arrive bien à se parler toi et moi! Et puis tu es venu, ce soir. Ça veut bien dire que toi aussi tu as envie que ça s'arrange, non?"

Réduit au silence devant sa répartie, Drago se contenta de soupirer.

"Très bien, j'irais lui parler...Mais je le fais pour toi, Granger. Et uniquement pour toi." conclut -il dans un minuscule clin d'oeil qui troubla totalement Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais cru de sa vie avant ce soir là, avoir une discussion agréable avec Malefoy, et contre toute attente, c'était très agréable de parler avec lui. Hermione avait même sentit que surement, il était entrain de la draguer un peu, ce qui lui parut à la fois bizarre et amusant. Elle se surprit même à le trouver plutôt mignon.

Rendu aux dernières marches, Ron écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta à la toute première marche de l'escalier, contemplant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione était en pleine discussion avec Malefoy, et lui avait même sourit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir parler avec lui, et encore moins à la voir lui sourire. Une jalousie incontrôlable s'empara soudain de lui. C'était une jalousie comparable à celle qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il repensait à Hermione et Krum au bal de Noël, ou à Hermione et Cormac, à la soirée de Noël du club de Slugg, datant d'à peine un an et demi. Justement, Ron vit Cormac qui s'approchait d'Hermione et Malefoy, un sourire ravageur ancré aux lèvres. Ronald Weasley savait que Cormac Mc Laggen était beaucoup plus beau que lui, et qu'il avait du succès avec toutes les filles de l'école. Mais il avait un faible pour Hermione, dont il ne cachait rien, et le voir s'approcher d'elle et lui glisser un mot à l'oreille en lui caressant l'épaule rendit Ron encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux à la soirée de Sluggurn mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

Ron s'apprêta à descendre cette ultime marche sur laquelle il était perché, lorsqu'une voix l'interpela.

"Elle se fiche de lui, tu sais...Je dirais même qu'elle se fiche des deux."

Ron se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lavande, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

"Je n'en suis pas si sure." maugréa Ron en reposant ses yeux sur le trio.

"C'est ce que j'aime chez toi Ron, t'es toujours à dix milles lieux de la réalité." plaisanta Lavande en venant s'adosser à la rambarde de l'escalier.

"Ça veut dire quoi, ça?"s'énerva légèrement le rouquin.

"Que même quand on était ensemble, tu avais une certaine naïveté que je trouvais attendrissante..." dit -elle dans un sourire. Ron la fixa, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre à ça. Voyant son petit air perdu, Lavande reprit.

"Écoute, je sais que tu m'as quitté pour Hermione à l'époque et ça va, on va pas en faire une maladie..."

"C'est faux!" protesta Ron en hochant la tête, descendant enfin la dernière marche ou il était perché, pour se rapprocher un peu d'elle. "Je t'ai quitté...tout court." corrigea t-il en passant une main embarrassée sur ses joues mal rasées, quand même honteux d'avouer qu'il avait voulu la quitter avec autant de détermination. Mais son intervention fit sourire Lavande plus qu'autre chose.

"Ah, tu crois ça...En répétant "Hermione" dans ton sommeil, c'est pas pour elle que tu m'as quitté, t'es sûre?" plaisanta t-elle. Ron la fixa, interdit. Il ne se rappelait pas de grand chose concernant ce moment assez délicat ou il avait été empoisonné. On lui avait dit, bien sûre, que Hermione était souvent venue à son chevet, mais il ne s'en rappelait même pas clairement lui même.

"Tout ça pour dire, reprit Lavande, qu'elle se moque éperdument de Cormac et Drago!"

Ron reposa ses yeux sur Lavande après avoir fixé quelques secondes Hermione qui discutait toujours avec les deux jeunes hommes en question. Au même moment, Hermione balada son regard sur le reste de la pièce et vit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Ron, redescendu de sa chambre, discutant tout sourire avec Lavande qui le dévorait ouvertement des yeux. Le cœur d'Hermione palpita soudainement plus vite et plus fort. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre tellement il s'emballait. Sa respiration se saccada, et elle baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir, ni en voir plus. Soudainement remontée, elle s'excusa rapidement au près de Malefoy et Mc Laggen, et se dirigea avec hâte vers la porte d'entrée du Terrier, cette vision la hantant. Ron et Lavande. Pas deux fois elle ne les verrait se bécoter. Bien sur, ils n'étaient pas entrain de s'embrasser lorsqu'elle les avait aperçu, mais pour Hermione, c'était clairement du pareil au même vu la façon dont Lavande le dévorait des yeux.

"Je crois que Hermione nous a vu...Tu devrais la rattraper" dit Lavande en constatant que l'Hermione en question venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Suivant le regard de Lavande, Ron retourna la tête avec hâte et aperçu le dos de la silhouette de la jeune Gryffondor, avec ses cheveux un peu rebelles qui dansaient sur ses épaules, disparaître dans la nuit. Un virulent éclair déchira alors le ciel, et la pluie tombait à présent à torrent sur le Terrier Weasley.

"Surtout d'après ce que m'a dit Parvati." ajouta Lavande, piquant la curiosité du rouquin qui reposa ses yeux sur elle.

"Qu'est ce que t'as dit Parvati?" s'étonna Ron dans un froncement de sourcils.

" Que Hermione ne reviendra peut être pas l'année prochaine." répondit Lavande. Le regard de Ron se fronça d'autant plus.

"Quoi?"

"Ben oui tu sais," reprit Lavande en haussant les épaules, "c'est une année en plus que nous propose l'école, et je sais que Hermione est du genre bosseuse, mais apparemment, elle aurait dit à Parvati et Padma qu'elle s'était trouvé une autre école de sorcellerie à Sydney." conclut Lavande, voyant Ron de plus en plus déboussolé.

"Sydney?" répéta Ron, outré. "Qu'est ce qu'elle irait foutre à Sydney!" grommela t-il, presque agressif. Lavande sourit devant sa réaction et caressa furtivement son bras.

"Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux que la meilleure solution, c'est d'aller lui demander...et surtout de l'empêcher d'y aller." dit -elle. Ron la dévisagea fixement avant d'acquiescer.

Ron acquiesça dans un sourire.

Ouais, je...j'y vais. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça?" demanda t-il, interdit.

"Quoi, ca?" demanda Lavande.

"Ben...tout faire pour que Hermione et moi on se réconcilie..." expliqua Ron un peu mal à l'aise.

"J'ai juste compris que tu ne me regarderas jamais comme tu la regardes, et puis aussi...je lui dois bien ça. Je te rappelles que Hermione m'a sauvé la vie." conclut Lavande, sans le quitter des yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils, étonné par cette révélation. Devant son air étonné, Lavande comprit qu'il ne savait pas à quel passage elle faisait allusion. Elle releva alors ses long cheveux blond et inclina un peu sa tête sur le côté pour dévoiler son cou à Ron. Le jeune garçon vit alors une trace de griffure ancrée profondément dans la peau de son cou jusqu'à sa nuque, et aussi rouge que si elle était encore à vif. Ron écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant ce qu'elle lui montrait.

"Greyback m'a sauté dessus." dit -elle simplement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, sa peau griffée en profondeur parlait d'elle même.

"Je...je savais pas." admit -il. Lavande relâcha ses cheveux et lui sourit un peu tristement.

"Plus de peur que de mal, je ne me transformerais pas en loup garou, quel bol." dit -elle dans un léger rire. Ron sourit, rassuré qu'elle le prenne comme ça.

"Mon frère Bill a été griffé, lui aussi. Et il ne se transformera pas non plus...en revanche maintenant, il mange toujours sa viande crue." lui apprit -il sur un ton plus léger, faisant sourire Lavande.

"J'en prends note...En tous cas, Hermione est arrivée à temps. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Ron, parce que moi...je n'aurais jamais sauvé une fille qui m'aurait soufflé mon mec sous le nez!" confia t-elle avec amusement. Le sourire de Ron s'élargit.

"Vu comme ça." dit -il, toujours amusé. C'était agréable de parler avec Lavande, parfois, et ce fut la première fois que Ron s'en rendit vraiment compte ce soir la. Qu'elle n'était pas simplement une fille possessive et extravertie, mais une jeune fille sensible et intéressante.

"Allez, file. Elle doit déjà être loin, ton Hermione." lui dit-elle gentiment en lui montrant la porte d'un signe de la tête. Ron acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas tout de suite.

"Sache quand même, que...que je ne t'ai jamais détesté, malgré ce que tu as pu croire." dit simplement le jeune roux d'une voix sincère. Lavande roula des yeux dans un sourire.

"Hé ho! J'espère bien que tu m'aimes un peu quand même!" s'empressa t-elle de plaisanter, sur un ton extraverti qui la caractérisait bien. Ron laissa échapper un léger rire, elle ne perdait pas le nord.

"T'es une fille super." ajouta t-il dans un beau sourire, et avec un regard qui la fit intérieurement fondre. Car elle ne parlerait pas, mais elle était encore raide amoureuse de lui.

"Ça suffit les compliments, c'est pas ma fête!" protesta Lavande, bien que ravie. "Allez, sauve toi." ajouta t-elle en le poussant pour qu'il avance. Amusé, Ron ne rétorqua rien et s'empressa, en petites foulées de quitter sa maison pour rattraper Hermione, sans faire attention aux regards de Malefoy et Mc Laggen braqués sur lui.

...

Confrontation Ron Hermione dans le prochain chapitre :)


	7. Sous la pluie

Bonsoiiir, je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai. Les examens, la vie...voici une suite bien R/Hr pour les amateurs d'eux (et je sais qu'il y en a :) ) J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour le délai, et qu'encore quelques personnes suivent mon histoire! Bonne lecture!

...

Dehors, Hermione avait déja parcouru une trentaine de mètres, la démarche assurée. Un autre éclair fractura le ciel, et le tonnerre qui éclata quelques secondes après était si fort qu'elle sursauta et manqua de déraper dans une flaque d'eau. Le sol était déja presque innondé et Hermione était à la fois frigorifiée et triste, mais surtout brûlante de colère à l'intérieure. Elle bouillonnait autant qu'elle grelottait. Tout ça à cause de lui. Des gouttes aussi lourdes que des petits cailloux tombaient du ciel, venant heurter ses épaules et ses bras presque douloureusement, et Hermione croisa ses bras contre son ventre pour tenter de se protéger au maximum. Ses sandales à talons s'enfonçaient dans le sol boueux, et elle ne voyait presque plus rien devant elle. Elle était sur le point de transplaner lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit, en même temps qu'un énième coup de tonerre.

"Hermione!" cria la voix derrière elle. Une voix qui se rapprochait d'elle. La voix de Ron, Hermione le savait. Pourtant elle ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher énergiquement, renfrognée. Elle accelera même l'allure lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il courrait vers elle.

"Hermione, attends moi!" répéta Ron dans un souffle.

Sans rien répondre, elle entendait les pas haletants de Ron se rapprocher et la pluie qui s'échouait en trombe sur les champs tout autour d'eux.

"Hermione, par Merlin, tu veux me tuer ou quoi? Attends!" répéta t-il sans se lasser, de plus en plus essoufflé. La pluie l'avait lui aussi glacé jusqu'au sang, et ses cheveux roux n'étaient plus qu'un amas de cheveux trempés qui en avaient perdu leur belle couleur éclatante d'origine. Hermione se retourna alors sèchement, fatiguée de l'entendre beugler.

"Quoi, encore!" crâcha t-elle, énervée. Ses yeux étaient brillants et ses mains tremblaient. Elle semblait à bout de nerfs et bouleversée. Ses cheveux à l'origine légèrement ondulés n'étaient plus qu'une masse lisse et trempée, qui se répandait d'une manière désordonnée sur sa peau, et la gelait encore plus. Son mascara discret avait légèrement coulé. Quand à sa robe légère, elle avait perdu son bleu éclatant et n'était plus qu'un morceau de tissu informe imbibé d'eau qui, sous son poids, la rendait lourde, froide, et très désagréable à porter.

"On peut savoir pourquoi t'es là? C'est pas la peine de planter ta greluche pour moi Ron, on s'est tout dit en haut, non?" dit -elle sur un ton presque méprisant, les bras toujours croisés. En reprenant son souffle, Ron hocha la tête dans un petit sourire.

"D'abord, Lavande n'est pas une greluche," corrigea t-il avec un petit rire effaré, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la jeune fille, " Et non, on s'est pas tout dit." ajouta t-il dans un murmure, en la dévorant des yeux. Chaque recoin du visage d'Hermione brillait, complètement trempé par la vigoureuse averse qui s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes.

"Alors parle, et qu'on en finisse...Parce que j'ai pas envie d'attraper une pneumonie pour toi, Ronald Weasley!" lui lança t-elle sur un ton de défi. Ron arriva enfin à son niveau en petites foulées, prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur le sol flasque et inondé, et faisant aussi abstraction des paroles agressives qu'Hermione lui avaient adressé. Mais à peine était t-il à deux mètres de distance d'Hermione, qu'il se rapprocha encore. Hermione fut étonnée de le voir s'approcher, et s'approcher encore, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune notion des distances de proximité. Il était à présent si près d'elle qu'elle ressentit une chaleur l'envahir et la réchauffer un peu. Et soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, ni même s'y préparer, elle vit les mains de Ron empoigner son visage trempé, et les lèvres du jeune homme venir se sceller aux siennes avec fougue. Hermione manqua de tomber en arrière tant il s'était jeté sur elle, mais Ron tenait tellement fermement son visage dans ses mains qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu tomber sous son emprise. Il l'embrassa avec passion, jouant avec tous les recoins de sa langue, de sa bouche, la mordant presque...Mélangé à un peu d'eau de pluie, son baiser était à la fois bizarre mais particulièrement passionné. Hermione se laissait faire et ferma les yeux, mais ne répondait pas vraiment, complètement abasourdie par ses gestes et sa manière - très agréable- d'embrasser. Puis il la relâcha, le souffle coupé. Il rouvrit les yeux, sans pour autant lâcher le visage d'Hermione. Ses pouces caressaient ses joues mouillées, tandis qu'elle rouvrait doucement les yeux, ses cils papillonnants au début. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, haletante, les bras toujours pendants, inertes.

"C'est...c'est tout ce que t'avais...à me dire?" balbutia t-elle, encore sous le choc.

"C'est déjà pas mal, non?" rit -il en reprenant lui aussi son souffle. Il soutint son regard dans celui d'Hermione, guettant sa réaction. Hermione passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour s'essuyer un peu la bouche, ne sachant que rajouter. Sur eux, la pluie s'abbattait toujours avec détermination.

"Je t'en supplie pardonne moi, Hermione." lui murmura alors Ron, ses mains toujours sur le visage d'Hermione. "J'ai été vraiment, vraiment con..." murmura t-il, désespéré, en venant adosser son front glacé au sien. Il la regardait toujours dans les yeux, la destabilisant totalement.

"Vraiment, oui." balbutia Hermione dans un sourire timide, amusée que les rôles s'inverses aussi vite. Ron répondit à son sourire, tellement soulagé de la voir enfin lui sourire. Il ne pouvait dire si les yeux d'Hermione brillaient à cause de la pluie ou de l'émotion.

"Je veux pas que tu partes...Je veux pas que tu ailles dans ton école pourrie à Sydney." ajouta Ron dans un murmure un peu grognon. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Ron, faisant abstraction du terme "école pourrie" qui l'amusa cependant un peu.

"Comment tu sais, pour..."

Ron relâcha doucement son visage et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à celles d'Hermione qu'il empoigna dans les siennes. Sa peau était glacée, et la pluie la rendait glissante, mais il serra ses mains encore plus fort.

"Tu l'as dit aux jumelles, et les filles, c'est bavard..." plaisanta t-il. "Enfin peut importe. Tu peux pas partir..." murmura t-il plus sérieusement, des gouttes ruisselant de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses joues.

" Parce que toi, tu comptais revenir à Poudlard?" s'étonna légèrement Hermione qui connaissait sa lassitude pour les études. Ron haussa les épaules tandis qu'un autre éclair retentit.

"Je sais pas, en fait. C'est vrai qu'avec Harry on voulait devenir auror tout de suite, mais ça peut peut être attendre un an parce qu'on est jeune, et qu'on a encore beaucoup à apprendre." conclut -il.

"Sage décision." dit Hermione dans un sourire, fière de lui.

"Ouais, t'as vu." ajouta t-il dans un rire. "Mais je sais aussi que...que j'aurais du mal à y retourner. Je sais qu'ils sont entrain de tout reconstruire et que ça sera comme avant, mais...C'est là que Fred est mort, et je crois que je pourrais jamais supporter d'y remettre les pieds." conclut -il d'une voix à la voix douce et amère.

"Ron..." murmura Hermione en adossant à nouveau son front au sien. Elle n'ajouta rien, ne sachant quoi dire après ça.

"Mais de toute façon," reprit Ron en hochant la tête," je crois que j'aurais pas la force d'y retourner si je sais que tu es sur un autre continent à l'autre bout du monde...ça sera encore moins envisageable pour moi." avoua t-il d'une voix plus faible. Hermione lui fit de gros yeux, à la fois complètement charmée et offusquée.

"T'es pas entrain de me faire du chantage, là..." supposa t-elle dans un regard malicieux, en enlevant son front de celui de Ron. Ce dernier fit mine de regarder le ciel pluvieux, songeur.

"Mm...peut être bien. Tu crois que ça aurait des chances de marcher?" demanda t-il avec espoir en reposant ses yeux sur elle.

"Même pas en rêve, Ronald!" rétorqua t-elle sur un ton mordant en lâchant une de ses mains pour lui donner un faux coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant rire.

"Quoi, j'ai bien le droit de tenter..." dit -il dans un beau sourire.

"Tu ne dois pas penser à moi pour prendre ce type de décisions. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas y retourner après tout ça...Mais si vraiment tu en avais le désir, alors tu ne dois pas te fier à études, c'est trop important." conclut -elle sur un ton presque maternel.

"Pour moi c'est pas plus important que nous." murmura Ron avec force, en venant jouer avec une mèche trempée d'Hermione, qui s'était plaquée sur sa joue. Hermione le laissa caresser ses cheveux et les remettre correctement en arrière, hypnotisée par son contact.

"Que j'y retourne ou pas...Je veux pas que tu repartes en Australie." conclut -il d'une voix triste en reposant son regard dans le sien. Touchée de l'entendre dire tout ça, Hermione sourit avec un air attendri, en venant caresser sa joue piquante et trempée.

"Y aura toujours Harry avec toi..." dit -elle du bout de la voix, sur un ton assez gêné car elle reconnaissait que cet argument était relativement pauvre. Ron hocha la tête, ses sourcils se fronçant.

"Harry? Qu'est ce que tu me chantes...Je suis pas amoureux de Harry." avoua t-il dans un murmure qui répandit une chaire de poule sur tout le corps d'Hermione. Elle osa alors poser une question qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé posé un jour.

"Alors tu..tu m'aimes toujours un peu, même après tout ça?" demanda t-elle fébrilement en le cherchant des yeux.

"C'est quoi cette question?" dit -il dans un léger rire. "Tu le sais très bien...Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas qu'un peu, d'abord...et je ne veux pas te perdre." ajouta t-il d'une voix faible et hésitante. C'était quand même la première fois qu'il lui disait tout ça, à elle. Devant le mutisme d'Hermione, Ron décida de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser à nouveau. A peine avait -il capturé ses lèvres, que Hermione répondit aussitôt avec autant de passion que lui et enlaça son cou de ses bras, venant s'affaler contre lui. Ils étaient trempés et frigorifiés mais qu'importe, ils auraient pu rester sous la pluie à s'embrasser comme ça pendant des heures.

Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, elle rouvrit des yeux un peu tristes qu'elle replongea dans les siens.

"Je dois y aller, Ron."

"Non, pas maintenant..." contrecarra Ron en hochant la tête, des gouttes d'eau s'échappant de ses cheveux.

" Mes parents m'attendent." expliqua Hermione, légèrement déçue. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir non plus.

Ron n'avait toujours pas relâché ses joues qu'il caressait par petits mouvement circulaires à l'aide de ses doigts.

"Comment va ta mère, au fait." demanda Ron, se rappelant qu'Hermione avait évoqué des problèmes de santé la concernant, lors de leur dispute. Hermione eu un sourire triste.

"Quand je les ai retrouvé, j'ai inversé le sortilège d'oubliettes, mais cela ne s'est pas passé ausi idéalement que je l'aurais imaginé." commença t-elle dans un soupir.

"Comment ça?" demanda Ron d'un ton concerné. Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes, comme si ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire était trop dur à avouer.

"Ma mère a fait une attaque à cause du choc de me revoir." confia t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

"Merde, Hermione, je suis désolé." murmura Ron en l'embrassant furtivement sur le front. Hermione sourit, touchée par son geste.

"C'est de ma faute...Parce que peut être que si j'avais demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, peut être que ça ne serait pas arrivé. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'étais constament à ses côtés après ça, et..."

Ron ota sa main de la joue droite d'Hermione et vint poser son index sur les lèvres humides de la jeune fille, interrompant sa tirade.

"Shh...On en parle plus. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Et je n'avais aucun droit de te repprocher ça." lui dit -il d'une voix douce en la bouffant du regard. Ses yeux brillaient toujours un peu, et il n'avait aucune envie de la voir pleurer à nouveau.

"On oublie, d'accord?" répéta t-il en venant à nouveau caresser sa joue. Hermione ne se lassait pas de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle continuait à le fixer, grisée et abasourdie par le retournement de situation.

"Est ce qu'elle va mieux?" osa demander Ron d'un ton inquiet. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Pas vraiment...Les medecins moldus ont conclu à traumatisme du à un choc émotionnel, mais bien sur je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails du sortilège, avec eux...Finalement, avec mon père, on l'a ammené consulté un medecin à l'Hôpital magique de Sydney, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Ils ont dit que le choc devrait passer avec le temps. Mais elle est encore fragile, et c'est aussi pour ça que j'hésite à revenir...Ma mère a besoin de moi." conclut -elle dans une extinction de voix. Ron acquiesça, légèrement rétissant tout de même.

"Je comprends que tu veuilles t'occuper d'elle, ma puce...mais il faut pas que tu culpabilises, surtout." dit -il d'une voix assurée et réconfortante.

"Ron," reprit Hermione en lui faisant de gros yeux, "C'est à cause de moi..." bredouilla t-elle, encore extrêmement touchée par la dure réalité et l'état de sa mère. "Seulement à cause de moi." répéta t-elle d'une voix encore plus tremblante. Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Arrête, Hermione." dit -il avec un ton à la foix réprobateur et protecteur. "Si tu ne leur avais pas jeté ce sortilège, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils seraient surement morts à l'heure qu'il est! Tu n'as fait que leur sauvé la vie." Hermione le fixa de son regard brillant en essayant de se persuader qu'il avait raison.

"De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant.." souffla t-elle en reniflant. En parler était toujours dur, et une envie de pleurer lui brûlait si fortement la gorge qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de craquer.

"Hey", dit -il en relevant à nouveau son menton avec son pouce. Les muscles de son visage étaient légèrement crispés, même si Ron savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait tout pour le dissimuler et avoir l'air normal. Mais les larmes qui abondaient dans ses yeux la trahissait.

"Pleure pas Hermione...t'es trop belle quand tu souris." ajouta t-il dans un sourire charmeur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et renifla discrètement, alors que Ron essuyait la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue déjà trempée par la pluie.

"Ecoute moi," reprit -il plus sérieusement. "Je serais avec toi, quoi que tu décides. Mais je voudrais aussi que tu penses à ce que tu as vraiment envie de faire...Tu crois pas que ta mère préfèrerait que tu retournes à Poudlard, ou que du moins, tu continues tes études, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?"

Hermione ne répondit rien, cogitant sur ses sages paroles.

"Je...je sais pas." souffla t-elle, perdue.

"Moi je suis sure de ça." reprit Ron. "Mais encore une fois, je serais là, quoi que tu décides...et s'il le faut, je me taperais des allers retours Londres/Sydney plusieurs fois par mois." annonça t-il dans un sourire. Hermione le regarda sourire et eu encore plus envie de pleurer, paradoxalement...Mais cette fois, parce qu'elle était heureuse. Elle continua de le fixer sans même cligner des yeux, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité.

"Quoi?" demanda timidement Ron, intrigué par son mutisme et la façon qu'elle avait de la fixer.

"Rien...enfin j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, la façon dont je suis partie, et..."

"Hermione," dit rapidement Ron avant de relever son menton avec ses doigts, et de l'embrasser pour lui clouer le bec. Hermione ne put en effet finir sa phrase, mais il la devina entrain de sourire contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione, Ron rouvrit les yeux et la chercha du regard.

"C'est assez clair comme ça?" demanda t-il dans un sourire. Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, son sourire s'élargissant à vue d'œil.

"Je crois." plaisanta t-elle.

"Bien. Mais tu dois vraiment partir tout de suite?" demanda t-Ron, dans un soupir, effrayé de la réponse. Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Et bien...Je peux encore rester un tout petit peu, enfin si tu veux..." dit -elle en l'interrogeant du regard. Ron lui dévoila ses belles dents blanches.

"Non je veux pas." plaisanta t-il. Hermione haussa alors les épaules.

"Alors je m'en vais." dit -elle en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, guettant sa réaction. Ron vint adosser son front au sien.

"Non, tu restes." murmura t-il en caressant son nez avec le sien.

"Très bien, mais alors on reste pas sous la pluie, parce que je suis frigorifiée!" conclut -elle en claquant presque des dents. Ron sourit et l'invita quelques secondes à se nicher contre lui. Son tee shirt, son jean, sa peau...tout était complètement trempé sur lui, mais ce geste arriva tout de même à la réchauffer un peu.

"Alors il faut que je te réchauffe..." murmura t-il à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser entre la joue et le cou. Il ne décolla pas ses lèvres de la peau d'Hermione tout de suite, et la jeune fille frissonna en sentant la chaleur de son souffle dans son cou, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

"Ca marche?" demanda t-il après quelques secondes, en ponctuant toujours sa peau de baisers.

"Tu me vires de chez toi si je dits non?" lança t-elle avec humour. Contre sa peau, Ron pouffa de rire et se redressa, venant chercher son regard. Il passa une main dans les cheveux trempés d'Hermione, complètement accaparé par sa beauté, même ruisselante d'eau.

"Non, je t'invite même dans ma chambre." murmura t-il en venant l'embrasser. "Allez, viens." ajouta t-il en se détachant de ses lèvres souriantes. Il empoigna sa main, alors qu'elle le dévorait des yeux, et tous les deux se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers le Terrier, la pluie s'abbatant encore et toujours sur eux.

a suivre!


	8. Dans la chambre

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Je m'excuse sincèrement du délai de postage de ce chapitre, j'ai du faire une grosse pause à cause de plein de truc. J'ai posté un nouveau shot R/Hr entre temps (hier), peut être certains de vous l'ont lu. Bref, remotivée comme pas permis pour finir cette histoire, voici le chapitre suivant. Long et un peu "hot" (très très très légèrement lol) j'espère que je me ferais pardonner. Merci encore de tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là. :)

...

_Assise sur le lit de Ron, Hermione, encore dégoulinante d'eau, toisait la pièce vide du regard. Vide, car Ron était sorti quelques secondes, juste après qu'ils soient remontés dans la chambre._

_Hermione n'en revenait pas vraiment d'être à nouveau dans cette pièce ou ils s'étaient déchirés il y avait à peine un moment. A présent, les choses avaient totalement changées et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant._

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, la tirant de ses pensées. C'était Ron qui lui adressa un petit sourire avant de refermer la porte. Il était encore trempé, lui aussi, et portait une serviette éponge dans chaque main. Il s'essuya le visage avec l'une des deux, tout en s'approchant de son lit ou était assise Hermione._

"Tiens" dit -il en lui tendant l'autre serviette éponge, blanche, chaude et encore pliée.

"Merci." répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire poli en la lui prenant des mains.

_Ron ne s'assit pas à côté d'elle mais se dirigea vers son armoire à vêtements, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner tendrement, en dépliant la serviette. Elle la porta à son nez et en renifla son parfum. Elle adorait l'odeur de la lessive qu'utilisaient les Weasley. Elle lui rappelait Ron, bien évidemment...Mais aussi les vacances et les souvenirs magnifiques qu'elle avait pu avoir ici. Elle sentait la famille, tout simplement. Hermione commença à s'essuyer les cheveux, la partie la plus trempée de son corps, en reposant ses yeux sur Ron. Il était dos à elle à une dizaine de mètre, et venait de sortir un tee shirt propre et sec de son armoire. Il le posa à côté de lui sur son bureau, et enleva son tee shirt actuel complètement trempé. Il était à présent torse nu et même de dos, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'étudier en détail. Ses omoplates bien carrées, chaque muscle, chaque grain de beauté ou tâche de rousseur... Bien sur, elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, notamment lorsqu'il avait été désartibulé il y avait des mois, ou lorsqu'ils s'étaient échappés de Gringots et qu'ils avaient du se changer, mais ce soir là, tout était différent. Ron se retourna vers elle en enfilant son tee shirt sec et Hermione détourna rapidement les yeux, presque gênée qu'il la prenne en flagrant délit entrain de le regarder. Elle s'essuyait encore les cheveux, puis fit dévier la serviette jusqu'à ses épaules et ses bras. Ron la regarda faire en souriant, et s'approcha d'elle. Cette fois, il s'assit à côtés d'elle, sur son lit._

"Tu crois que les autres nous ont vu remonter?" lui demanda Hermione en s'essuyant à présent le cou. Ron haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas...J'en suis même pas sur. Ils étaient entrain de faire un jeu débile, regroupés en cercle." se rappela t-il dans un petit rire. "Cela dit, quand je suis descendu à la salle de bain, Ginny m'a vu et m'a sourit alors, peut être qu'elle nous a vu." ajouta t-il. Hermione lui sourit en retour.

"Tu vas rire," reprit Ron, "jai aussi vu un truc bizarre..." commença t-il, en se frictionnant les cheveux avec sa serviette. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Tu as vu quoi?"

"Tu vas pas me croire, vraiment..." dit Ron qui n'en revenait pas lui même. "J'ai vu Harry et Drago parler seuls à seuls, dans la cuisine!" annonça t-il, comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand scoop de l'année.

"Oh", fit Hermione, sans plus de surprise. Ron fronça les sourcils à son tour.

"Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre..." remarqua t -il sur un ton suspicieux.

"Si, si!" renchérit Hermione, peut convaincante. " Disons que je trouve pas que ça soit un énorme scoop...tu vois tu m'aurais appris que les Canons de Chudley avait gagné un match, la j'aurais sursauté d'étonnement!"

Ron pouffa de rire.

"C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas en forme depuis quelques années, mais tu verras, ils regagneront un jour..."

"Oh je n'en doute pas." répondit Hermione, amusée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Ron était aussi accro a cette équipe plus que sous douée, mais elle se contentait de les encourager avec lui, solidaire dans l'épreuve.

"Bon alors," reprit Ron devant le silence. "Pourquoi ça ne te surprends pas que Harry et Drago discutent?" demanda t-il.

"Disons que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Drago, tout à l'heure..." commença t-elle, mais Ron la coupa en pouffant de rire.

"Ouais, j'avais vu." dit -il dans un petit rire cynique. "Et avec Mc Laggen aussi, hein?" ajouta t-il sur le même ton amer. Hermione le fixa. Il jouait à présent distraitement avec sa serviette éponge, comme devenu nerveux, et Hermione sentit son sourire s'élargir. Il était définitivement jaloux mais elle n'oserait pas lui poser la question.

"Cormac voulait simplement prendre de mes nouvelles." répondit -elle d'une voix calme.

"Je vois." ajouta Ron en se raclant la gorge.

"Tu vois rien du tout", contrecarra Hermione en rigolant légèrement. "Et toi, on peut savoir ce que Lavande te voulait?"

Ce fut à Ron de rigoler en hochant la tête, amusé par la façon dont elle avait rebondie sur Lavande.

"Rien" dit Ron. "Elle voulait...qu'on se réconcilie, en fait."

Hermione roula des yeux.

"Ça, je me doute..." dit -elle dans un soupir. Ron sourit et hocha la tête.

"Non, pas elle et moi. Elle voulait que_ toi_ et moi, on se réconcilie." dit il, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la jeune fille.

"Pou...pourquoi?" articula Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules.

"Ben je crois qu'elle a compris que...enfin que c'était avec toi que j'avais envie d'être." conclut -il légèrement gêné.

_Hermione sentit le battement de son coeur s'accélérer et le fixa intensément, dévorant du regard chaque parcelle de peau de son visage qu'elle trouvait parfait. Même ses petites cicatrices du aux violents combats de la guerre de Poudlard la faisaient craquer. Se rendant compte qu'elle le regardait intensément, Ron tenta de briser le silence, pensant que peut être, elle s'ennuyait avec lui, sachant que tous leurs amis étaient en bas._

"Tu as faim?" demanda t-il. Hermione hocha la tête._  
><em>

"Alors tu as envie d'aller les retrouver, peut être?" lui demanda t-il ensuite, en la cherchant des yeux. Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Non, je...je préfère rester là, avec toi...Enfin sauf si toi tu veux aller les rejoindre..."

"Non" la coupa Ron, en hochant la tête à son tour. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

"On est bien la, non?" ajouta t-il dans un murmure. Hermione acquiesça dans un sourire. Ron la dévora des yeux. Elle s'était un peu séchée et paraissaient moins glacée, mais elle portait encore cette robe lourde, froide et mouillée qui avait d'ailleurs complètement trempée la couverture qui recouvrait son lit.

"Tu devrais..tu devrais l'enlever." dit Ron en hésitant, et en désignant du regard la robe d'Hermione. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa robe et releva ses grands yeux noisettes vers Ron, son sourire s'élargissant. Ron comprit, à son sourire, qu'elle avait certainement mal compris ces paroles, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il lâcha la main de Hermione et se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots

"Je dits pas ça pour...enfin elle est trempée, et tu es gelée alors...C'était juste pour..."

"Ron." le coupa Hermione en rattrapant sa main. "Du calme. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire." ajouta la jeune fille en lui souriant tendrement.

"J'peux te prêter quelque chose, si tu veux." proposa le jeune rouquin. Hermione lui sourit de plus belle.

"Avec plaisir." Ravi qu'elle ait accepté sa proposition, Ron se releva et se dirigea vers sa garde robe.

...

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint s'asseoir sur le lit vêtue du tee shirt collector de Ron, des fameux Canons de Chudley, son équipe de favorite culte, - malgré leurs défaites à répétition. Ron, qui s'était rassis exactement au même endroit sur son lit, l'avait regardé venir s'asseoir à sa droite dans un sourire._

"Il te va très bien." dit -il en la toisant du regard.

"Un peu grand..." dit Hermione, qui flottait en effet dedans. Le tee shirt lui arrivait presque aux genoux et était tellement large qu'on aurait pu en mettre deux comme elle dedans.

"J'te l'accorde, il est déjà un peu large pour moi...alors pour toi..." plaisanta t-il en haussant les sourcils."Tu sais que j'ai hésité avant de te le prêter." ajouta t-il. Hermione haussa les sourcils.

"Parce que c'est ton préféré? Je peux en mettre un autre si tu v..."

"Non c'est pas ça," la coupa Ron en hochant la tête. "j'ai aussi un tee shirt de l'équipe Bulgare, avec...Viktor, dessus. J'ai pensé qu'il te plairait."

Hermione rit légèrement et hocha la tête dans un soupir, en lui donnant une très légère tape sur le bras.

"Arrête avec lui. Je préfère mille fois porter celui là." dit -elle en le fixant de son regard le plus sincère. Il comprit que c'était pour lui faire imprimer qu'elle se moquait éperdument de Viktor, ce qui le réconforta un peu peu plus dans l'idée que c'était elle et personne d'autres, pour lui.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

"Je ferais bien de le jeter, alors."

"Riche idée. Mais tu es sure que tu veux que je porte celui ci?" dit -elle en attrapant son tee shirt dans sa main au niveau de son ventre. "Parce que je veux pas l'abimer, et..."

"Dit pas de bêtises...Et puis justement, mon tee shirt préféré sur ma fille préférée...c'est une bonne combinaison, non?" plaisanta t-il avec un sourire totalement charmeur. Hermione lui sourit à son tour et le regarda tendrement sans rien répondre. Ron prit alors l'initiative de venir jouer avec ses cheveux mouillés, qu'il disciplina derrière son oreille.

"Tu es magnifique." lui murmura t-il en reposant ses yeux sur elle. A nouveau, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de le fixer, et de le regarder approcher sa tête de la sienne.

_Elle rapprocha à son tour légèrement sa tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, ce que Ron fit sans se faire prier. A peine avait -il posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione qu'il sentit les mains d'Hermione se poser sur ses joues, et la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche, lui donnant l'autorisation d'y enfouir sa langue. Ron approfondit alors leur baiser auquel elle répondit aussitôt avec autant de passion que de tendresse. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement quelques secondes, tandis que les mains de Ron se baladaient à présent de ses épaules et redescendaient jusqu'aux bras d'Hermione. Il s'inclina sur elle progressivement, la faisant doucement chavirer sur le matelas. Cette initiative effraya légèrement Hermione qui avait peur de se faire écraser, mais Ron s'allongea sur elle avec douceur, en prenant appui sur ses coudes alors que ses mains caressaient à présent son visage. Il était incroyablement doux, et n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal pour rien au monde. Il mit fin au baiser en faisant dévier sa langue à sa joue qu'il embrassa tendrement, tout en déplaçant lentement sa bouche jusqu'à son cou. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait sur cette parcelle de peau sensible, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement sourd, se cambrant légèrement sous cette caresse. Lorsqu'elle se cambra, elle avait pu ressentir une légère bosse au creux de l'entrejambe de Ron, ce qui la surpris un peu. Elle ne pensait pas lui faire autant d'effet que ça, alors qu'ils ne s'embrassaient que depuis une poignée de secondes. Et puis surtout, elle ne s'était jamais trouvée désirable. Elle n'avait pas les jambes interminables de Fleur, les formes plantureuses de Lavande, que Seamus qualifiaient de "sexy", ou encore la beauté sans défaut des jumelles Patil. Mais apparemment, cela suffisait à Ron qui lui suçotait toujours la clavicule. Hermione se doutait bien qu'elle aurait certainement une trace le lendemain et qu'elle devrait en répondre à ses parents, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire d'arrêter. Ron fit glisser ses mains sous son tee shirt et lui caressa le ventre. Il dut étouffer un murmure de la jeune fille en venant l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais lorsqu'il approcha ses mains de son soutien gorge et qu'il se mit à caresser ses formes, elle se raidit, et se redressa, mettant fin abruptement à leur baiser._

"Non, Ron..." commença t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Ron chercha son regard, ayant compris qu'il avait peut être été un peu trop loin. Il se redressa aussi et se rassit à côté d'elle, avec un air paumé. Elle le trouva adorable avec ses cheveux roux trempés et ébouriffés, et elle s'en voulu un peu l'avoir stoppé comme ça.

"Je suis désolée..." dit -elle en ramenant ses genoux vers elle, par contenance. "J'ai pas envie qu'on aille trop vite." ajouta t-elle dans un murmure en le fixant avec des yeux implorant. Ron acquiesça sans même la regarder, ses yeux se perdant sur le plancher de sa chambre.

"Je comprends." dit -il simplement.

"Tu m'en veux..." remarqua t-elle, devant son air distant à présent. Ron releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Ses genoux recroquevillées contre elle, et emprisonnés de ses bras, et puis cette frimousse...Il l'avait complètement dans la peau. Et il fallait qu'il lui dise.

"Non, t'en fais pas. C'est juste que..." Il soupira et se décida à finir sa phrase, ce qui fut la chose la plus difficile à faire de toute sa vie. "Que je t'aime trop, Hermione, et depuis tellement longtemps...J'avais envie de te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi, c'est tout."

Ses confessions la firent autant fondre que sourire, et elle attrapa son bras.

"Viens la..." murmura t-elle en l'attirant contre lui. Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres au passage, puis le fit s'allonger sur le matelas. Ron se laissa totalement guidé. Une fois qu'il fut installé contre l'oreiller, elle se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, posant ses mains sur son torse, tout près de son cou.

"J'te promets que je serais bientôt prête," dit -elle en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit Ron caresser ses cheveux, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de s'endormir.

"Je suis prête, d'ailleurs...J'ai juste pas envie qu'on le fasse comme ça, pressés par le temps parce que je dois repartir. Et puis avec les autres en bas...ça me gêne." ajouta t-elle.

"Te justifie pas, Hermione," dit Ron en fixant le plafond de sa chambre. De sa main gauche, il caressait toujours les pointes des cheveux encore mouillés de sa petite amie, car il savait qu'elle adorait ça. "On a tout notre temps." conclut -il en inclinant légèrement sa tête, pour venir l'embrasser sur le front.

"Tu es sur que tu ne m'en veux pas?" demanda t-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage pour essayer de capter son regard.

"Mais non...J'tassure que non. Je te cache pas que j'ai un peu mal à...enfin dans mon pantalon", corrigea t-il en rougissant légèrement, " mais ça va passer."

_Hermione baissa les yeux et constata que la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe était en effet toujours là. Alors qu'il fixait toujours le plafond, il ne vit pas qu'elle aventura sa main jusqu'à cette bosse qu'elle savait douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle posa finalement sa main au niveau de sa braguette, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en laissant échapper un léger grognement de surprise. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas là. La main d'Hermione était légèrement en mouvement, et massait doucement, très doucement la zone à travers le tissu. Lorsqu'il réalisa complètement ce qu'elle lui faisait, il laissa échapper un deuxième grognement et releva sa tête avec détermination pour chercher son regard._

"Merlin, Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda t-il, stupéfait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il trouva le regard penaud d'Hermione qui arrêta son mouvement sans pour autant enlever sa main.

"Excuse moi...J'ai pensé...j'ai pensé que ça te soulagerais" dit -elle, gênée que son geste n'ai pas eu l'effet désiré.

Devant ses explications, il sourit et baissa légèrement la tête vers elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

"T'es adorable. Ça me soulage un peu, mon cœur...Mais si tu veux qu'on ne fasse rien ce soir je t'en supplie, enlève ta main." lui susurra t-il en soufflant sur son nez. Elle sourit et enleva alors sa main, ce qui le fit d'avantage frissonner. Son contact lui manquait déjà.

"Très bien. Mais je suis désolée si ça te fais mal parce que c'est ma faute." dit -elle, gênée.

"C'est effectivement ta faute si je suis dans cet état, ça c'est sûr." plaisanta t-il en se blotissant à nouveau contre son oreiller. Hermione se recala sur lui, traçant des cercles sur son torse que son tee shirt dissimulait.

"Ron je suis désolée." ajouta t-elle, attristée de lui avoir fait mal.

"Mais arrête...Ça fait pas vraiment mal. Et ça va passer tout seul." assura t-il en fermant les yeux, savourant ces petits cercles sur son tee shirt.

"Ne va pas croire que je ne t'aimes pas, hein...Je t'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que toi tu m'aimes, d'ailleurs" murmura t-elle en s'enivrant de l'odeur de son cou. A ce moment là, elle l'entendit rire.

"Attends, on peut savoir ce que t'en sais?" s'offusqua t-il, impatient d'entendre ses arguments.

"Parce que tu as mis quatre ans à remarquer que j'étais une fille, Weasley."

Sa phrase le fit sourire, mais il ne rétorqua rien et la laissa continuer. "Et que moi pendant que tu réalisais tout ça, j'espérais silencieusement pendant toute notre quatrième année, que tu m'invites au bal...j'ai pu attendre longtemps!" conclut -elle dans un rire amère.

"Oui, bon.." souffla Ron. "Mais j'étais timide, aussi."

"Oooh oui. Tellement timide que tu n'as pas repoussé Lavande en sixième année, et que tu la bécotais à tous bouts de champs..." reprit Hermione, d'une voix amusée. Pourtant, le souvenirs ne l'amusait pas vraiment.

"D'accord, j'ai été con. Mais crois le ou non, je t'aimais déjà depuis longtemps." avoua t-il, la rendant silencieuse car elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"C'est...vrai?"

Ron ne répondit pas avec des mots mais il l'embrassa entre la tempe et le front.

"Comme un fou." ajouta t-il, la faisant à nouveau sourire niaisement. Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Hermione ne reprenne la parole. Depuis quelques secondes, des questions encombraient son esprit.

"Ron?"

Il était presque endormi.

"Mmm?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ramassa son courage avant de parler.

"T'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais..."

"Dit toujours."

"Est ce que t'as couché avec Lavande?" demanda t-elle, sentant son estomac devenir douloureux tant elle avait peur de la réponse.

"T'es bouchée ou quoi?" répondit Ron, les yeux toujours fermé. Il avait dit ça dans un sourire et sur un ton léger qui intrigua Hermione.

"Mione, je viens de te faire une méga déclaration et tu me poses quand même cette question?"

"Tu sortais avec elle, alors j'ai pensé que..."

"J'aurais jamais cru être ammené à dire ça un jour mais penses un peu moins, tu veux?" la coupa Ron.

"Alors c'est non?" demanda t-elle en ignorant sa précédente requête. Ron rouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard vers Hermione. Elle avait un peu relevé la tête et le regardait aussi.

"Bien sûr que c'est non." dit -il en venant caresser quelques mèches qui s'échappaient sur son front. Il les poussa sur le côté, de manière à mieux voir ses jolis yeux.

"J'aurais pas pu parce que c'était malhonnête. Je pensais tout le temps à toi." conclut -il dans un murmure en venant l'embrasser sur le nez. Satisfaite, Hermione se blottit à nouveau contre lui et regarda à son tour le plafond de sa chambre.

"Bon, et toi avec Mc Laggen et Viktor?" demanda Ron après quelques secondes de silence. Hermione rit légèrement en y repensant.

"Mc Laggen m'a accompagné une fois chez Sluggorn, Ron. On est jamais vraiment sorti ensemble. Quand à Viktor, non, j'ai pas couché avec lui. Mais il avait vraiment les mains baladeuses..." ajouta t-elle dans un rire. Puis elle soupira, amusée, en repensant au beau, très beau Bulgar qui lui avait, il fallait bien l'admettre, complètement fait tourner la tête sur le moment.

"C'était quelqu'un de très physique, Viktor, et laisse moi te dire que quand on allait à la bibliothèque, je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de lire..."

"C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu" la coupa abruptement Ron avec un air dégôuté. Sa réaction la fit encore sourire. Elle adorait le savoir jaloux.

"Connard de Bulgar." grommela t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

"Arrête!" rit Hermione. "Il a toujours été adorable avec moi." se défendit -elle. Il était vrai qu'avec lui, elle avait passé des moments inoubliables, notamment au bal.

"Fais gaffe toi, je te signale que Lavande est toujours en bas..." menaça t-il sans le penser, d'une voix faible.

_Il était entrain de s'endormir. Hermione sourit mais ne répondit rien, elle aussi sur le point de s'endormir, enivrée de son odeur, et confortablement sur ce torse aussi viryl que tendre. Car depuis quelques minutes, Ron avait reprit ses caresses dans ses cheveux et elle n'y résistait vraiment pas. Ses yeux fermés la picotaient, Ron la berçait totalement._

_Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux bien vite endormis, sans même s'être glissés sous les draps. La présence et la chaleur de l'autre leur suffisait._

...

A suivre! Merci d'avoir lu :) xxx


End file.
